The Story Of Us
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Acontece que houve um momento no qual o esperado - e indesejado - aconteceu.  The Story Of Us, Taylor Swift.
1. Prólogo

_The Story Of Us_  
_By Lena Ravenclaw_

* * *

Prólogo.

O começo parecia ser o contrário do fim.

A verdade é que ele nunca pensou que pudesse haver um fim. Sim, houve o momento no qual ele chegou a se questionar sobre o poder que tinham sobre seus destinos. Podiam ser muito orgulhosos para dar o primeiro passo, mas eles sabiam. Mesmo que a sorte os abandonasse, ele tinha a certeza de que o sentimento ficaria.

Não que ele estivesse ali. Porque ele estava. Latejava.

E é por isso que doía tanto assim.

* * *

- Uma longa, pra marcar a minha saída temporária daqui. Infelizmente, o vestibular me chama. Não acredito que sou uma veterana.

(me diga sinceramente o que achou, ok? Essa é pra ficar perfeita.)


	2. Chapter I

_"Eu costumava pensar que um dia ia contar a história de nós_  
_Como nos encontramos e as faíscas voavam instantâneamente_  
_As pessoas diziam 'Eles são os sortudos' "_

_Capítulo I_

O baque surdo foi interrompido por um maior. Chutou a porta atrás de si e desceu as escadas, sem parar para ver as folhas caírem das árvores pela janela. Sua mãe tricotava - algo extremamente incomum, incomodamente familiar. As agulhas não estavam enfeitiçadas, porém - sua pobre mãe trouxa teria que se conformar com o trabalho manual. Não estava com a mínima vontade de sacar a varinha e agilizar o processo. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo castanho atrás da orelha e continuou andando, o suéter comprido caindo por sobre os shorts de malha, as meias listradas até os joelhos. Pegou a chaleira no fogão e despejou um pouco da água fervente em sua caneca favorita - branca, com pequenas flores azuis na borda - , e se arrastou até a sala novamente, procurando pela caixa de chá. Foi quando sentiu aquele arrepio estranho, que culminava em seu peito, parecendo congelá-lo.

A caneca caiu com estrépito, derrubando água por todo o carpete.

- Hermione! - sua mãe exclamou, largando as agulhas e correndo até a filha, que apenas fitava a caneca, cabisbaixa. - O que está havendo? Olha pra mim, por favor. - ela lhe pediu, buscando os olhos da moça, que teimavam em observar o chão. Durante aquela semana toda, as lembranças somadas à realidade eram como uma anestesia, cujo lado positivo era, sem dúvida, não deixá-la tão consciente do ciclo de tristeza que tomava conta de si. Mas essa "dor", bem, ela parecia anular os efeitos de qualquer anestésico. Era inexplicável, simples assim.

- Oh, mamãe! - ela exclamou, jogando os braços em torno da mãe, que não entendeu, mas devolveu o abraço com intensidade, acariciando os cachos da filha. Hermione não era o tipo de menina que se entregava fácil à dor, pensou, orgulhosa. Havia, porém, algo que nunca fora exatamente o ponto de razão da bruxa. Algo que sempre lhe trazia uma combinação esquisita de sentimentos, os quais seus amigos e seus pais já haviam se acostumado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo, Hermione.

- Não, mamãe, não vai. - ela se desvencilhou da mãe, o rosto nas mãos molhadas pelas lágrimas. - Dessa vez, não vai. Voc-você pode pensar q-que é só mais uma briga. Mas.. não houve briga nenhuma.

A mãe abraçou a filha pelos ombros trêmulos, conduzindo-a ao sofá, onde a sentou a seu lado. Como poderia explicar aquilo a alguém? Falar sobre isso era somente um modo de confirmar a realidade. Mas hora ou outra ela teria que acordar daquele transe. Como dizer que finalmente usaram a razão, tomaram uma decisão _diplomática_?

- Não estava mais funcionando, mamãe. Enquanto éramos amigos, sabe, até que conseguíamos lidar com isso, mas a verdade é que cada vez que brigamos, ficamos mais e mais machucados e agora tudo o que sabemos fazer é apontar os erros um do outro na primeira oportunidade. - Respirou fundo, após dizer tudo num jato. Os olhos vidrados.

- É isso o que você acha, querida? - Ela estranhou o espanto que tingiu os olhos castanhos da mãe. Aquilo não era óbvio?

- Mãe, todo mundo concorda com isso. - Respondeu entre dentes, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos. Um gesto típico dele, que agora fazia parte dela mesma, como muitos outros pequenos costumes do rapaz a quem havia entregado o destino de todos os seus dias.

- Você também? - Sentiu-se levemente revoltada com a insistência da mãe. Ou seria incredulidade?

- Ele diz que não quer mais me magoar.

- Mas isso só piora a situação.

Sem responder à mãe, Hermione levantou-se e seguiu para seu quarto, a dor em seu peito ardendo mais fortemente a cada passo que dava. Fechou silenciosamente a porta atrás de si, entrando debaixo dos edredons cor de creme.

- _Eu costumava pensar que um dia ia contar a história de nós dois_, talvez no dia de nosso casamento, ou a nossos netos, quando eles também conhecerem alguém assim em Hogwarts, ou quem sabe, numa noite com os amigos, quando eu finalmente sucumbiria a uma dose de firewhisky. - sussurou para o retrato na mesa de cabeceira. Os olhos de Ron estavam mais azuis do que nunca, um sorriso torto em seus lábios, a cabeça pendendo levemente para o lado enquanto ele a observava. Estava largado no sofá d'A Toca, e mantinha as mãos ora cruzadas na altura do peito, ora bagunçando os cabelos vermelhos.

O peso no peito latejou. Abraçou o travesseiro e admirou o fim da tarde fria, tentando desviar o olhar do retrato. Não fora tão chichê ao ponto de baixá-lo ou jogá-lo contra a parede. Se eles nunca foram convencionais, por que agora haveriam de ser?

Sempre diferentes.

Ela gostaria de pensar em _como se conheceram, e como faíscas voaram instantaneamente_. O fato, porém, é que isso não aconteceu. Não naquela hora, pelo menos. Já haviam concordado que não saberiam dizer o momento exato, mas que quando perceberam, haviam muito mais do que faíscas. Era também a época em que começaram a reparar que haviam comentários alheios - sim, haviam tantos! Cega por ele era algo que ela sempre esteve, isso era verdade. Mas também estava surda. Com certeza muda, e qualquer outra imperfeição, porque, para começo de conversa, se ela não fosse diferente, eles jamais se conheceriam. E é por isso que sorria quando diziam 'Eles são tão lerdos!', porque sabia que no fundo, _as pessoas diriam 'Eles são os sortudos'_. Porque eles eram. Eles se amavam. Soluçou. O peso aumentou.

- Não. Não. A verdade é que você desistiu de mim. - ela balbuciou, levantando-se da cama. O quarto escurecia gradualmente, à medida que mais uma noite de outono chegava e a deixava só pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ajoelhou-se, procurando às cegas pelo presente que jazia em algum canto. Tombou de lado no chão, a dor lhe atingindo como uma maldição Cruciatus, só que não tão física. Ela não saberia explicá-la, porque palavras lógicas lhe faltavam para explicar o vazio que sentia. Lógica era, aliás, a última coisa que lhe ocorria quando o assunto era Ronald Weasley. Sempre fora, e, ela temia, sempre será. Sua mão se fechou, as unhas arranhando o carpete macio, os olhos turvos.

Um brilho dourado chamou sua atenção, e a dor latejou suavemente.

Arrastando-se, sentindo-se mais miserável do que jamais se sentira, seguiu o brilho e o tocou, agarrando a corrente dourada.

Hermione se levantou, observando o poste de iluminação acender. A corrente lhe escapou, fina como água, pendendo no indicador. O pingente fosco girou algumas vezes, por fim, parando com a face côncava virada para ela. Ao fim desse movimento, sentiu uma última e aguda dor. Então, restou só seus olhos, e o coração de presa de basilisco pendurada no fio de ouro, brilhante, como tudo deveria ter sido.

* * *

- Na boa, tô meio inferi aqui, mas precisava postar esse primeiro capítulo. Revieeew por favor, babe *-*

Beijo, Lena.


	3. Chapter II

_"Eu costumava saber que meu lugar era em um ponto próximo a você  
Agora eu estou procurando pelo espaço por um lugar desocupado  
Porque ultimamente eu não sei mesmo em que página você está"_

_Capítulo II_

Por todos os lugares em que ele andava na sala apinhada, sua imagem aparecia cada vez mais cintilante à sua frente. No momento, Ron jurava que estava tentando ficar fora da vista, _procurando por um lugar desocupado_, mas parecia impossível. Sua beleza também estava impossível, ele tinha que concordar. Um vestido preto de alças largas cobria parciamente o colo, agarrando-se à cintura estreita, descendo delicadamente até o meio das coxas numa saia rodada. Os sapatos eram altos e os cabelos estavam presos, levemente desgrenhados. Na boca, batom cor de rosa. Brincos de pérola. Cílios compridos. Sorriso estonteante. E entre a curva dos seios, ali se encontrava. O coração de basilisco, uma das poucas idéias românticas e originais concretizadas por Ronald Weasley. A verdade é que quando se tratava de Hermione Granger, vontades absolutamente loucas afloravam dentro dele. Como conjurar mil rosas dentro do quarto organizado da moça, colocar bilhetes dentro de todas as vestes dela, ou dar-lhe de presente uma corrente com um coração feito de presa de basilisco, para relembrar do primeiro beijo mais original de todos os tempos. Mas bem, no momento, suas vontades se dividiam em duas, as quias não haveria necessidade de usá-las se tivesse simplesmente deixado as coisas rolarem. Quem sabe ela tivesse esperado até o aniversário de Hannah Abbott para dar-lhe o fora? Ele poderia estar abraçando sua cintura nesse exato momento, beijando sua bochecha todas as vezes que ela segurasse o pingente, algo que, reparou agora, era um gesto constante de Hermione. Mas como ele havia ferrado com tudo, só lhe restava analisar suas opções.

Poderia puxá-la pelo braço e beijar seus lábios cor de rosa, agarrar o tecido preto de seu vestido e sussurar em seu ouvido que a amava.

Mas com toda a certeza também poderia se enfiar dentro de um buraco e ficar por lá por todo o sempre.

- Harry, por que mesmo eu dei o fora em Hermione?

Harry deixou em uma mesinha a taça de hidromel que segurava, e se virou de frente para o rapaz, cruzando os braços.

- Porque você é um idiota?

- Estou falando sério, - continuou, levantando-se da cadeira onde se encontrava, seu peito dando uma fisgada ao dar as costas à bruxa, enquanto puxava o amigo para um canto mais desocupado da casa - eu fiz isso porque achei que ela estava com pena de acabar tudo comigo. Quero dizer, - corou irresistivelmente, enquanto a sobrancelha esquerda do rapaz à sua frente se erguia - não foi exatamente fácil conseguir a Hermione, né? Acho que ela ficou com pena de destruir de vez os meus esforços.

- Sabe que eu (e todos que nos conheciam, a propósito) nunca pensei desse modo? Sempre achei que a parada com Hermione já estava ganha desde que a gente tinha uns 13 anos. Mas por que diabos ela gostaria de terminar com você? Acabar tudo sem saber o porquê foi absolutamente estúpido. - e deu as costas ao rapaz, que tinha o olhar estranhamente vidrado.

_Ela remexia os cabelos castanhos despreocupadamente, um sorriso suave em seus lábios rosados, os olhos pregados em Neville, que contava algo extremamente engraçado, já que Hannah gargalhava audivelmente, os braços apoiados no ombro esquerdo do bruxo. Hermione então virou-se para Ron, a sobrancelha erguida, os lábios agora avermelhados num sorriso perversamente sedutor. Caminhou entre os convidados despreocupadamente, como se desfilasse, parando em sua frente, o quadril projetado para o lado, as mãos na cintura, os olhos castanhos encarando os azuis._

_- Acabar tudo sem saber o porquê foi absolutamente estúpido, Ronald._

Piscou, sem entender. Então ela resolvera perceber a presença dele por ali? Mas.. não. Tudo o que Hermione fazia era rir delicadamente com outros amigos, sem nem ao menos se incomodar com a sua ausência a seu lado. _Sem parecer perceber que seu lugar era ali, do lado dela_. E, obrigado, Merlim, sem ter notado que há alguns instantes atrás, seu ex-namorado havia acabado de ter uma visão estranha sua repetindo as mesmas palavras que Harry havia dito.

Foi então que seu rosto se virou para ele, como em sua fantasia, caindo levemente para trás, a sobrancelha erguida e o mesmo sorriso sedutor. Piscou para ele e voltou a encarar os outros convidados, sua mão roçando suavemente seu próprio quadril. Talvez fosse isso, ou o fato de que ali não era a mesma doce Hermione por quem havia se apaixonado(embora essa nova versão da ex-namorada lhe causasse os mesmos arrepios e o mesmo suor frio), ou simplesmente porque não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, mas Ron simplesmente se desencostou da janela onde estava durante todo aquele tempo, largando o copo de Firewhisky que rodava entre os dedos, e andou seguramente até onde a bruxa se encontrava, percebendo os olhares preocupados dos amigos em sua direção, e então, voltados para Hermione. Realmente, ela estava atraindo olhares naquela noite. Ou todo mundo estivesse estranhando que o casal mais complicado do grupo estivesse separado. Ou provavelmente achavam que ele daria algum vexame e armaria uma briga digna dos velhos tempos em plena festa. "Bem, eles verão."

- Mas você está maravilhosa, Hermione! - ele exclamou, parando a uma distância íntima, sem tocá-la, porém. Deu seu melhor sorriso e passou os dedos levemente pela franja ruiva, balançando levemente a cabeça. Não ousava desgrudar os olhos azuis dos castanhos, porque nem que quisesse, ele seria capaz de tal feito.

- Eu.. Obrigada, Ron. Você também não está nada mal! - Ela sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, os olhos subindo dos cabelos até os sapatos rapidamente, grudando no olhar azul de novo.

- Ando tão ocupado e sem tempo de me arrumar que tenho certeza que está dizendo por dizer - Piscou para ela.

- Bem, que bom que está ocupado. Eu por outro lado tenho estado mais sossegada, até consegui férias no Ministério. Quem sabe não faremos aquela viagem à Espanha, não é mesmo, Hannah? - disse, virando-se para a amiga, que olhou de Ron para ela, e confirmou.

- Você, tirando férias? E agora com esse vestido? - e mesmo com a voz baixa, ele percebeu que qualquer tentativa de se mostrar bem e despreocupado desmoronaria, porque ela estava mais cruel do que nunca, e parecia então que ter dado o primeiro passo não o pouparia de nada, porque ela sempre seria melhor do que ele na arte da humilhação. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam e sua boca se fechou num biquinho, que só ele sabia que não era nem de longe inocente, afinal o pior ainda estava por vir, mesmo que o tom de voz fosse o mesmo do de Ron.

- Que quer dizer com isso?

- Exatamente o que você está pensando. _Porque ultimamente eu já nem sei mais em que página você está!_ Me ignorou completamente desde o minuto em que pôs os pés aqui, como se estivesse disponível para qualquer um..

Seus olhos brilhavam, era verdade, e ele sabia que ela iria chorar, mas sua súbita visão do pingente não lhe permitiu parar a discussão aos sussuros.

- E estou, Ronald, estou porque voc-

- E ainda tem a coragem de aparecer com esse colar, como se fosse somente mais um-

- Você o quer de volta, é isso? - ela perguntou com a voz exasperada, baixa como sempre, as lágrimas riscando as bochechas, sem dar o mínimo sinal de que retiraria o colar. Um bom sinal, talvez.

- Não, ele é seu. - Sussurou, levemente constrangido com a possibilidade. Hermione, porém, somente manteve as lágrimas escorrendo e agarrou o coração com as duas mãos, murmurando com a voz chorosa:

- Ótimo.

Ron esperou pelo momento dolorido em que ela arrancaria o colar pelo pingente e atiraria nele. Mas ele não chegou, e a moça somente mantinha a cabeça baixa e as mãos agarradas ao coração.

- Você não vai jogá-lo na minha cara ou algo do tipo?

- Eu.. Eu não posso.

- E por que não? Jogar coisas em mim nunca foi realmente um problema para você. - ele murmurou rapidamente, a voz carregada de mágoa.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você, - ela retorquiu num volume um pouco mais alto - até porque em você não dói, não é?

Ron piscou, agora sem entender nada.

- Não é, Ronald?

Sem esperar resposta, lançou mais um olhar inquisitivo a ele, e empurrando-o para o lado, ela caminhou até a porta da frente, não ousando largar o coração.

Com aquela expressão gravada na retina, manteve-se ali, sem realmente ver os convidados, que também não o viam - pela primeira vez, os dois tiveram uma discussão silenciosa o bastante para ninguém se importar. Ou quase ninguém.

- Mas que ótimo serviço que você fez, Ron! Parabéns, de verdade. - Ginny resmungou, puxando o irmão por um braço, enquanto Harry o segurava do outro lado. - Dá pra se mexer? Não basta o que você causou, tem que se lançar um _Petrificus Totalus_?

- Gin, espera ai. - Harry pediu, virando-se de frente para Ron, que mantinha a expressão contraída em dúvida. - O que você falou para ela? Porque foi sério.

Ginny parou de balançar a cabeça e se virou do namorado para o irmão, agora dividida entre a irritação e a curiosidade. Ron olhou para baixo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, voltando a encarar a irmã e o amigo.

- Sabe que não vai fazer nenhum sentido o que vou dizer. Mas é que você tinha falado exatamente como Hermione há um tempo atrás.

Então deu as costas aos dois, e depois de alguns passos, desaparatou.

* * *

Bem, segundo capítulo! Estou esperando ansiosamente por reviews, até porque eu quebrei a cabeça o dia todo nesse. Escrevi, re-escrevi, apaguei tudo e desenhei durante o processo. Até fugi um pouco do meu estilo, mas quero que seja a melhor de todas. Sejam críticos e me digam sinceramente o que acharam. Muito obrigada, um beeeeijo, Lena .


	4. Chapter III

_"Uma super complicação, falhas de comunicação_  
_Levou à precipitação_  
_Muitas coisas que eu queria que você soubesse_  
_Então quando suas paredes se ergueram, eu não poderei rompê-las"_

_Capítulo III_

A ponta do indicador roçava levemente na porcelana delicada, quase sentindo o timbre da melodia que provinha da caixinha de música. A bailarina girava suavemente, enquanto Hermione seguia com o olhar o mesmo compasso, em segundo plano, os olhos azuis piscando para ela na fotografia. Seus olhos não formigavam mais, o vento continuava forte, a corrente se abrigava junto à pele.

A música suave acompanhava os pensamentos, que dessa vez não se limitaram, e correram livres por todos os milhares de dias passados a seu lado. Dias inocentes, dias incertos, dias de harmonia, dias de briga. E quantos desses últimos! Implicâncias, discordâncias, ciúmes. Medo. Havia tanta coisa, mas de uma ela jamais discordou: brigas não eram obstáculo ao grande amor. Mesmo se seu grande amor fosse alguém tão diferente. As coisas.. bem, elas sempre funcionam. De um jeito ou de outro.

Dedilhou suavemente o coração que pendia no pescoço, como sempre. Sabia que as coisas voltariam a funcionar, tomando seu rumo natural. Não sabia, porém, quanto tempo demoraria. Mas em seu íntimo, uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia que ela poderia tomar as rédeas da situação de outro modo além de se vestir maravilhosamente no dia de encontrá-lo, para humilhá-lo e demonstrar indiferença. Além de seus pés a matarem a noite toda, aquilo fora infantil, bobo, e ela falhara miseravelmente na tentativa.

Uma atitude digna de Ron. Suspirou. Às vezes achava que mesmo depois de tempos difíceis passados por ele, nada havia mudado em seu íntimo. Por muito tempo, aquela insensibilidade a irritou. Nos últimos dias, porém, ela simplesmente agradecia intimamente pela eterna criança dentro de Ron não ter se perdido por aí.

- Só quando perdemos as coisas é que damos valor a elas. - Sussurou para a bailarina. Olhou o relógio. Deveria dormir cedo, o Ministério a esperava pela manhã.

Quando parava para pensar, aquilo lhe era meio estranho. Sempre tivera seus dias rodeados de, senão paz, uma guerra iminente, seguido de triunfo e tristeza. Mas situações cotidianas e a perspectiva de um futuro _certo_, bem, isso a assustava um pouco; nem ela estava preparada para esse tipo de vida regrada. A verdade é que eles nunca tiveram muita certeza de como seria o amanhã, e ter o poder de decidir suas vidas era algo grande demais.

Por isso, sentiu-se somente um pouquinho culpada ao jogar um pouco de flu na lareira, dizendo em alto e bom tom:

- A Toca.

* * *

Ginny ergueu os olhos do jornal para as chamas verdes. Sua mãe adentrava o cômodo, as agulhas tricotando atrás de si.

- Finalmente percebeu que terminar com meu irmão não é acabar nossa amizade? - Ginny sorriu, dobrando sem cuidados o jornal e largando-o no sofá, enquanto se levantava em direção à amiga, que já não parecia tão maravilhosa quanto na festa de Hannah Abbott.

- Desculpe, Gin. É só que.. - as palavras se perderam. A verdade é que ela nem sabia porque se escondeu dos Weasley durante aquelas semanas. Lançou um olhar culpado à sra. Weasley, que se adiantou, abraçando-a.

- Está tudo bem, querida, não é mesmo, Ginny? Vamos, sente-se enquanto eu pego uma xícara de chá para você, então você nos conta o que houve dessa vez.

- Ahn, na verdade, mamãe, não acho que Mione queira conversar sobre isso. - tentou Ginny, revirando os olhos sem deixar sua mãe ver.

- Sabe de uma coisa? É exatamente disso que eu preciso. - Hermione sorriu, culpada, para Ginny, que ergueu a sobrancelha numa expressão divertida. - E de preferência, com direito a ver fotos de Ron pequeno e muitas histórias divertidas sobre ele.

- Ora, mas isto é ótimo! Vou pegar o chá; pelo visto a noite será longa.

Enquanto a sra. Weasley se retirava, Hermione começou, sem nem esperar por um pedido de explicações.

- Estou com saudades dele.. - e pegou uma das peças do jogo de xadrez do rapaz, que jazia na mesinha de centro. - ..portanto quero passar a noite fofocando sobre ele com sua mãe e minha melhor amiga.

Ginny riu, caindo no sofá ao lado da amiga.

- E eu que achava que você estava com saudades de mim!

- Também senti saudades suas, Gin - Hermione passou o braço pelos ombros da garota. - O que posso fazer se os Weasley são meus favoritos?

As duas riram, enquanto a sra. Weasley entrou, carregando uma braçada de álbuns de fotografia, que mais pareciam livrões pesados, a bandeja de chá flutuando atrás de si. Hermione adiantou-se para pegar os álbuns, enquanto as xícaras serviam-se sozinhas e caíam suavemente na mesinha. O fogo crepitava alegremente na lareira, e ela se perguntou se Ron estaria dormindo, dando uma olhada nas escadas, como se ele fosse descer de lá apressado, com um suéter cor de tijolo e os cabelos ruivos penteados, abaixando-se para beijá-la. Coçou os olhos, disfarçando a ardência no canto deles, abrindo um dos pesados álbuns. Não percebeu, de imediato, quem era quem entre os diversos bebês de cabelos vermelhos que piscavam para ela. Só na segunda página que conseguiu identificar sem dúvidas o bebê de rosto redondo, quase sem nenhuma sarda na pele praticamente translúcida. Os grandes olhos azul-claro eram circundados de cílios que beiravam o branco, e os cabelos eram imaculadamente vermelhos, como sempre foram.

- Quantos meses ele tinha nesta? - e ergueu o álbum, apontando para o bebê que agora ria, mostrando sua gengiva sem dentes. Era tão adorável.

- Se não me engano, tinha completado quatro meses. Não era lindo? - Comentou a sra. Weasley, os olhos brilhantes encarando a foto do filho.

- Era - Concordou Hermione, os pensamentos perdidos em coisas as quais ela jamais se preocupara muito. Chupetas, fraldas e carrinhos de bebê, por exemplo. Se deu conta de que tinha vinte e cinco anos. Sua vida, antes tão atribulada, seja com a escola e todas as aventuras da adolescência que esta implicava, seja com o começo da Guerra, ou o fim dela; agora seguia um rumo tranquilo, onde o próximo passo a ser dado, logo que ela ou Ron conseguissem uma promoção no Ministério, era o casamento. E, sem dúvida alguma, filhos.

- Bem, aí está mais um motivo para Ron e eu nos acertarmos. - Concluiu, um pouco atrasada. As duas mulheres ruivas a encararam. - Depois de ver essas fotos, vou ficar sonhando em ter bebês ruivos.

Ginny caiu na gargalhada, enquanto sua mãe sorria com alegria para Hermione. Ela própria sorriu, segurando o pingente no pescoço, sentindo suas bochechas corarem.

- Eu também espero que vocês se resolvam. - A mãe de Ron virou um pouco a cabeça, os olhos castanhos como os de Ginny pregados na moça. - Sempre fiz gosto por vocês, não canso de dizer.

Lembrou-se dos momentos em que ela dizia isso na frente dele. Ron sempre corava intensamente e dava um riso fraco, segurando alguns dedos de Hermione, sem ousar olhar para ela. Eles iriam até algum lugar vazio, onde ele a abraçaria pela cintura e riria, ainda muito corado. Ela dedilharia sua nuca, seu olhar carregado de ternura, e ele fecharia os olhos e sorriria suavemente, concordando com sua mãe: eles faziam um casal e tanto. Ela beijaria suavamente seus lábios e apoiaria o rosto em seu peito. Ele diria que a amava, a voz falhando.

Tudo acontecia naturalmente.

- Aposto que ninguém reparou, mãe. Por que não repete mais uma vez?

Hermione quase engasgou com o ar, sem ousar olhar para trás. Sua mão tremia por cima do álbum, e seu coração estava na boca. Diabos, ele não estava dormindo? Talvez fosse hora dela mesma dormir. Fechou o álbum com estrépito e levantou-se, esfregando as mãos nervosamente. Quem sabe aquela idéia louca dela mesma tomar a atitude não fosse só isso: uma idéia louca?

- Bem! Talvez eu deva ir, está ficando tarde e amanhã eu, eu vou..

- Não estou te mandando embora, Hermione.

Irresistívelmente, ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado, Hermione se virou. O suéter cor de tijolo e o modo com que os cabelos se assentavam estavam do jeito que ela esperava. Seu coração atrasou uma batida, e ela engoliu em seco, o queixo erguido. Os olhos azuis pareciam cansados, e a sobrancelha ruiva se erguia por trás da franja de mesma cor.

- Sei que não, Ron. Eu preciso realmente ir. Você também deve ir dormir agora.

A sobrancelha se ergueu novamente diante do ato tão natural. Hermione sentiu-se corar ainda mais, sem ousar acrescentar mais nada à frase.

- Eu devia imaginar que você vai tentar mandar em mim pelo resto da vida. Legal saber disso. - e saiu da sala, os passos lentos e a cabeça baixa.

Foi o momento entre decidir o que faria. Naquele momento, sentiu-se como se estivesse sozinha na sala, e todo o som pareceu extinguir-se: a lareira, o bater ocasional de uma xícara, o farfalhar das páginas. Apenas os passos ecoando no piso de madeira continuavam a reboar em seus ouvidos, e ela gostou de pensar que eles a guiaram até seu destino. Esqueceu-se do que havia dito anteriormente e seguiu-o até a cozinha.

- Me desculpe, Ron, mas visto que você acaba com tudo o que a gente tinha sem explicações, eu me sinto no direito de falar a você o que eu quiser.

Ron virou-se para ela, as orelhas tingidas num rosado fraco, a boca franzida.

- Sem explicações, Hermione? Sem _explicações_?

- É, Ronald, sem me explicar o porquê, e ainda por cima age por aí como se eu fosse, fosse.. - E as lágrimas já brilhavam no canto de seus olhos, a raiva que se apossava dela quando brigava tomando as atitudes por ela. Agarrou o colar e enxugou violentamente o rosto com a outra mão.

- Eu não agi de jeito nenhum! Você fica esperando que eu faça o quê, exatamente? Aceite você vir acabar comigo, como todo mundo acha aconteceria? - sua voz saíra tão alta quanto a de Hermione, e seus olhos tinham aquele brilho obssessivo. O indicador, que estava apontado para ela, caiu ao lado do corpo, e sua respiração estava entrecortada.

- Se você foi suficientemente idiota, Ronald - ela gritou, perdendo até o costumeiro ar esnobe que usava quando o ofendia - e entendia errado tudo o que eu dizia a você, tudo o que eu FAZIA por você, então é óbvio que você nem me conhece direito! Você fica aí, tirando as suas conclusões precipitadas-

- E EU TENHO O DIREITO DE TOMAR QUALQUER CONCLUSÃO QUE EU QUISER. Você não manda mais em mim, Hermione, é difícil de entender?

Hermione soluçou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Obviamente, ela sabia que mandava nele - ou tentava. Mas nunca achou que aquilo fosse um problema para eles; na verdade, até achava que aquilo era um dos 'algo a mais' deles, que os tornava tão diferentes dos outros casais. Soluçou mais alto, sem saber se ficava feliz ou triste por estar novamente perto dele, exibindo seus maiores talentos: brigar um com o outro. Por via das dúvidas, ficou feliz - e com razão. Os dedos longos de Ron se fecharam em seus pulsos, e ele gentilmente os puxava para baixo.

- Mas q-que droga, odeio brigar com você, Ron! - ela sussurou, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas o encarando. Ele, porém, não lhe disse nada. Não secou nenhuma lágrima de seu rosto. Somente continuou a encará-la, as mãos afrouxando o aperto nos pulsos de Hermione. O olhar parecia ferido, mas ele não se atreveu a dizer nada, e aquilo a incomodava. Puxou suas mãos das dele, e esperou pela resposta. Nada.

- Você não vai me dizer nada?

Ele continuou a encará-la, a boca fechada e a expressão neutra. Pareceu-lhe, subitamente, que uma barreira ficava entre eles. Tampou uma boca com a mão, as lágrimas mais fortes do que nunca. Sem entender direito o porquê, sentiu como se fosse a sua vez de ser a impulsiva. Deu um passo em direção a ele, as mãos trêmulas se encontrando em sua nuca, equilibrando-se na ponta dos pés. Fechou os olhos e encostou seus lábios nos dele.

De todas as reações possíveis, aquela não estava em questão. Como um boneco inanimado, Ron mantinha seu olhar para longe dela, sem responder - ou corresponder. Hermione soluçou ainda mais, empurrando-o para longe. Então ele a ignoraria, ficaria em uma concha. E a deixaria de fora.

Sem nem sair para o jardim, desaparatou, não reparando nas mãos de Ron, que tanto quanto as suas próprias, tremiam descontroladamente.

* * *

- Mil idéias resultaram nesta. Não sei o que deu em mim, portanto, me critiquem bastante nas reviews. :)


	5. Chapter IV

_"Agora estou sozinha em uma sala lotada  
E não estamos falando  
E eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber  
Isso está te matando, como está fazendo comigo?  
E eu não sei o que dizer  
Desde a virada do destino  
Quando tudo quebrou  
E a história de nós se parece muito com uma tragédia agora"  
_

Seus passos apressados ecoavam nos corredores iluminados por archotes, o frio deixava seu nariz ardendo e os cabelos pareciam secar de um jeito estranho. Enfiou de uma vez só na boca uma das torradas que carregava na mão, derrubando farelo nas vestes. Grande coisa. Pra quem estava com o cabelo naquele comprimento - e naquele penteado naturalmente formado de picos e chifres e um achatamento em cima das orelhas - uma sujeirinha na roupa não era nada. Sabia que hora ou outra ia deixar sua mãe acabar com aquele desleixo, mas, no fundo, queria mesmo que _ela_ ralhasse com ele, e arrumasse seu cabelo. Ele fecharia os olhos com o toque de suas mãos, a puxaria para seu colo e a beijaria, e então...

Tropeçou. Pés malditos tamanho 48. Estava tão mais acostumado a usar a vassoura para se locomover(o que justificava, em parte, o jeito estranho dos cabelos secarem), qua agora os pés pareciam perder a pouca coordenação que possuíam. Ouviu a voz lenta e calma que conhecia há anos, e reduziu a velocidade, mordendo mais uma torrada, ouvindo o que dizia.

- .. E é com extrema satisfação que apresento oficialmente ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia a bruxa cujo trabalho pelos direitos das criaturas mágicas vem sendo aclamado e inclusive tomado como base de leis em diversos outros países. Alguns já a conhecem por outras brilhantes intervenções no mundo mágico, como sua participação essencial na Ordem da Fênix e sua excelência em Hogwarts. Aos que não a conhecem, posso afirmar que confirmarão toda a sua capacidade, dedicação e inteligência. Srta. Granger, bem vinda ao seu novo departamento!

Engasgou. Tossindo desajeitado, esperou que ninguém o notasse, mas enquanto a salva de palmas se dava, o Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, após seu discurso, olhou na mesma direção em que Hermione olhava, inexpressiva. Ao perceber as atenções voltadas a ele, Ron jogou rapidamente para o lado a torrada que terminava de comer e segurou mais firmemente a papelada embaixo do braço, sentindo as orelhas esquentarem.

- Weasley, ai está você! Venha parabenizar sua Hermione! Espero - e acredito que todos nós aqui - que agora com os dois no mesmo departamento, as brigas no saguão acabem ..

O Ministro esperou os risos cessarem, enquanto Ron se via puxado para o lado da bruxa, olhando de soslaio para ela, num misto de choque e vergonha, notando que o calor em suas bochechas também estampavam de vermelho as dela.

- .. E em breve termos a honra de, finalmente, ter mais um casamento n'A Toca!

Todos bateram palmas e assoviaram, mas só eles sabiam como aquilo era constrangedor.

E, para ele, como era doloroso. Sem contar na vontade imensa que ele sentiu de azarar o Ministro. Ou ele resolvera fingir que não sabia de nada, ou não havia lido a nota de rodapé do Profeta Diário que a "doce" Skeeter havia escrito:

_Contos de Fadas teve fim?_

_"Com o pobre rapaz Weasley, parece que sim. Embora conhecesse a índole que deixa a desejar da ambiciosa bruxinha Hermione Granger, mais conhecida como "Miss Salvem os Elfos 2000", o ofuscado melhor amigo de Harry Potter seguiu seu coração e o levou para a beira de um precipício. As brigas constantemente assisidas por metade do Ministério da Magia(quanta indiscrição!) só poderiam confirmar que o fim desse amor estava próximo. Segurem seus bruxos!, a dissimulada arrasadora de corações está a solta novamente!"_

Aos poucos, todos retornaram ao que faziam, enquanto outros continuavam a conversar em rodas fechadas. E ele se viu ali, observando-a, que parecia não saber muito bem para onde olhar, muito menos para onde se dirigir. Sentiu-se incomodado por saber que ele era o motivo de tanta confusão em sua cabeça. Ou talvez fosse muita audácia pensar que ela não saberia o que fazer por sua causa? Não, definitivamente não era. As lembranças dos últimos encontros estavam frescas em sua mente, em que atitudes ousadas e desesperadas foram tomadas num estilo que diriam que em nada se parecia com Hermione Granger, apesar das calúnias e boatos. Mas ele sabia que aquilo era extremamente típico dela. Daquele lado que ela guardava para todos e mostrava só para ele. É claro que ele jamais se esqueceria de cada detalhe que ela deixava escapar de seu mundo particular para ele, e mesmo que não estivessem mais juntos - do jeito _certo_ - ela não conseguia evitar, então agia tão adorada e apaixonadamente, que somente ele sabia como era difícil não tomá-la nos braços e nunca deixá-la ir.

Foi por isso que, depois de sentir os lábios macios em sua boca pela última vez, simplesmente trancou-se no quarto e não saiu de lá por três dias, escondendo todos os resquícios de matéria que podiam comprovar que ela não era somente um sonho - era mais real do que nunca, mais inalcançável do que sempre. Uma escova de cabelos, cinco fotografias, uma delas trouxa, um vidrinho fosco de perfume e vários pedaços de pergaminho em que haviam rabiscado coisas ao acaso juntos, como aquele em que ele mantinha no bolso:

_eu te odeio, **R**onald!_

Você me ama, adimita!

_admita não tem i entre d e m, Ronald. Mas ainda assim, inegável._

Inegável o quê?

Recordava-se como se fosse ontem. Ela tirou a pena e o pergaminho das mãos compridas, e sentou em seu colo. Encostou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, causando-lhe um arrepio, e sussurou em seu ouvido: "Sou louca por você."

Decorreram-se dois insuportáveis meses desde então, e sua coragem parecia ter se esvaído: não tinha forças para fazer nada que não fosse subir no telhado com uma das fotografias dela entre os dedos compridos. No entanto, sabia que a vida deveria continuar: fora assim com coisas tão mais importantes, por que não haveria de ser agora? Tentou lembrar-se de algo mais importante do que isso. Não conseguiu pensar em nada. Talvez fosse porque em todos os momentos mais dificeis de sua vida, ela estava ali - ou pelo menos a ideia de que estaria com ela em breve - mas dessa vez era diferente, e ele sabia que era tudo sua culpa.

Começou a duvidar que faria bem aos dois organismos discutir menos. Porque, além de não brigar tanto com ela, ele também ficaria sem as pazes, e os momentos de desculpas. Lembrar-se disso doía. Além disso, tinha de lembrar que a figura de pelo menos trinta centímetros a menos do que ele, cujo queixo sempre estava erguido, olhos grandes e brilhantes, os cabelos perfumados, não podiam mais ser um dos motivos de acordar todos os dias. 'Sua musa', ela provavelmente diria, a sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso debochado escondendo a vontade de que aquilo fosse mesmo verdade, ela fosse sua musa. E era. Isso também doía.

Era dor demais para uma pessoa só. E depois era ele quem era rotulado de sem amplitude emocional. Talvez aquilo fosse amadurecer - um pouco tarde, convenhamos, mas antes aos 24 do que aos 94 anos. É isso ai.

Localizou Harry entre alguns Aurores, e tentou passar a mensagem através do olhar: _socorro!. _Harry balançou a cabeça e olhou dele para Hermione, dizendo, mudamente: "Fala com ela!". Droga de melhor amigo.

- É.. Não sabia que você foi transferida.

Ela se sobressaltou, erguendo o olhar para as íris azuis, cruzando os braços em torno de si. O pingente não estava à mostra. Talvez tivesse se livrado dele?

- Eu também não sabia. Fui convidada faz apenas dois dias.

Era bom saber que pelo menos ele não era o único sem saber o que se passava em sua vida: ela também não sabia, pelo visto. Isso diminuiu um pouco a distância que ele sentia dela. Distância que o matava: poucas foram as vezes em que não participara de sua vida, e foram há tanto tempo, que ele mal se lembrava. Parecia que ia durar para sempre. Ele sabia também que podia esperar para sempre. Mas, naquele momento, ele não podia fazer nada. Talvez fosse uma dívida que ele tivesse que quitar por algum motivo idiota que ele não sabia qual era.

- Espero que goste daqui. Não vou te incomodar, eu prometo. - Forçou um sorriso, que foi acompanhado por um dela. Aquele sorriso sarcástico que ele conhecia muito bem: a alfinetada viria em três, dois, um...

- Não se preocupe, não vou tentar recuperar você com um beijo forçado nunca mais. - E piscou para ele. De todos os momentos em que ele se sentiu uma bosta de dragão(e foram muitos, ele não conseguia nem contar nos dedos), naquele, ele se sentiu particularmente fedido. A pergunta que assolava sua mente por toda aquela eternidade escapou-lhe, antes que pudesse refletir, porque seus olhos não desgrudavam dos lábios que um dia procuraram os dele.

- Por que eu não correspondi ao seu beijo?

Aquilo foi, definitivamente, inusitado. Praticamente dava para ver um balão de pensamento no alto dos cabelos volumosos, com as palavras formando-se numa letra zangada 'Por essa eu não esperava'. No entanto, sua resposta foi rápida como um raio.

- Eu venho me fazendo a mesma pergunta durante dois meses.

- E chegou a um resultado?

Seus olhos baixaram, e ele sabia que ela estava pensando. Olhou a seu redor. _Estavam sozinhos, em uma sala lotada, e não conversavam_. Sua curiosidade, ele tinha certeza, saia em ondas por debaixo de sua pele, e chegavam até ela. Mas ela não respondia. Nem o olhava. Puxou seus braços e tomou suas mãos nas dele, quebrando aquela barreira que ela havia criado mudamente. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que havia segurado sua mão daquele jeito, durante a guerra. Como havia se sentido patéticamente apaixonado, sem dar a mínima para aquilo. O que importava era que havia jurado para si mesmo que jamais deixaria nada machucá-la. Agora tinha a impressão de que _ele_ a machucava. Teve vontade de chutar alguma coisa.

- _Isso está te matando, do mesmo jeito que está fazendo comigo_?

Ela engoliu em seco, e não apertou as mãos de Ron de volta. Balançou a cabeça, respondendo, com a voz falha:

- Você me deixou sem palavras. Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de fingir que liga pra isso.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, puxou suas mãos, e, dando meia volta, saiu de perto. _Ele não sabia mesmo o que dizer_.

Mas o que fazer se ele ligava? Ah.. Ele jamais ia amar outra vez, ao que parecia. _"A história de nós dois parece muito mais com uma tragédia agora",_ era só isso que ele conseguia pensar.

* * *

Alguém ainda lê? Não importa. Vou continuar escrevendo. Sinto que devo isso a todos que leram até agora.. Sinto muito por tudo. Prometo que jamais deixarei minhas fics jogadas ao vento novamente. Eu juro.

Beijos e desculpas.. Muitas desculpas.. Lena.


	6. Chapter V

"Como_ nós acabamos desse jeito?  
Cantando nervosamente, arrancando minhas roupas  
E tentando parecer ocupada  
E você está fazendo o seu melhor para me evitar"  
_

Qual era, afinal de contas, o jogo de Ronald Weasley?

Sinceramente, de todas as coisas que ela esperava que acontecessem, não mover um músculo ao receber um beijo não era uma das opções. Sim, era provável que ele empurrasse seus ombros para trás e dissesse: 'Você é LOUCA!', mas ela tinha quase certeza que ele a seguraria pela cintura e a erguesse do chão, correspondendo ao beijo com uma energia impressionante, esquecendo tudo o que era irrelevante, e voltando no tempo, sentindo a mesma sensação que teve ao segurá-la no ar e beijá-la pela primeira vez. Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem, como ela passava os dedos pelos lábios após o beijo, além do dia em que ele tentou lhe contar exatamente o que se passava dentro dele quando a viu correndo para seus braços. Como, após algumas tentativas frustradas, ele disse que era inexplicável, beijando-a novamente, e dizendo que a cada dia ficava melhor naquilo.

Mas, francamente, aquilo era muita arrogância da parte dela. Muita confiança em si mesma? Não. Confiança no sentimento que aquecia o coração dela como um cobertor, que lentamente ia diminuindo de tamanho e deixando-a mais vulnerável do que nunca. Porque, houvesse o que houvesse, ele ia fazer o possível e até mesmo o impossível para ficar ao lado dela e trazer tudo o que era bom de volta. E dessa vez.. Não havia garantias de que isso iria ocorrer novamente.

E então, ele pergunta se aquilo a matava, como o matava. Ora essa, se o matava, porque ele havia de agir daquele jeito? Em um momento, o Intocável Rei de Gelo, em outro, o infantil e doce, doce Ron. Baixou as mãos nas costas da cadeira, e olhou-se no espelho da penteadeira, pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

Ela odiava ter que se adaptar às mudanças de humor de Ron, sempre agindo o oposto dele. Se ele a ignorava, ela rastejava por ele. Se ele era intenso, ela era frívola.

_"Como nós acabamos desse jeito?"_, perguntou, em voz alta. Esperou uma resposta. Ela não veio.

Andou rapidamente até a porta do quarto, fechando-a, mesmo que estivesse sozinha em casa. Olhou eficientemente para o quarto, em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse ser arrumada, limpa ou até mesmo consertada. Nem que fosse trocar uma lâmpada. Mas tudo estava impecável, como sempre. Menos a figura magra, cujos cabelos a assustavam um pouco, que a encarava do espelho. Isso mesmo, um bom banho de imersão, para ficar radiantemente linda.

Tentando ignorar esse último pensamento idiota, começou a cantar nervosamente, uma atitude que jamais tomava. Odiava cantar, sabia de sua desafinação, e não queria que ninguém mais soubesse. Tinha raiva de quando Ron pedia para que ela cantasse uma das músicas da "Mad-alguma coisa", ou, como os trouxas a conheciam, Madonna. Uma vez, andando juntos pela Oxford Street, Ron simplesmente ouvira em algum lugar a foz fina e delicada cantando 'You're so fine, and you're mine, I'll be yours till the end of times, cause you make me feel shiny and new.. Like a virgin, touched for the very first time..'*****, e decidira que ela era a cantora trouxa favorita dele. Desde então, seu sonho era que ela interpretasse essa música para ele. "Mas sem a parte de 'Tocada pela primeira vez', porque somente eu terei essa honra, certo?", ele sempre perguntava, com uma careta. Jogou as vestes para o lado, arrancou os sapatos afivelados vermelho-queimado, e tirou a camiseta, rindo.

'Make me strong.. Yeah you make me bold, oh your love thawed out.. What was scared and cold..', cantou, a desafinação atingindo os maiores níveis humanamente possíveis, prendendo os cabelos num rabo alto. 'Ouuw! Like a virgin..'

- Oh, meu Deus. Só agora você vai fazer essa interpretação para mim?

Um metro. Era exatamente essa altura que Hermione pulou, o coração batendo tão forte quanto se Bellatrix Lestrange tivesse se materializado em seu quarto, o estômago revirando. O berro, então, foi suficiente para eriçar os pelos ruivos dos braços cruzados do rapaz encostado no batente da porta. Sua expressão, no entanto, continuava divertida, seus olhos irresistivelmente percorrendo a superfície descoberta do corpo da bruxa.

Notando o caminho que os olhos azuis faziam, Hermione puxou rápido a camiseta para o colo, perguntando, a voz falha:

- O-o que faz aqui? Olha o sus-susto que você me deu!

- Sinto muito por isso - ele respondeu, o olhar rapidamente voltando para o rosto dela - mas eu toquei a campainha por uns dez minutos. Estava indo embora quando ouvi um grito tão assustador que pensei que algum comensal foragido estava aqui te torturando. - ela tremeu, e ele também. Então notou a alfinetada por trás do comentário assustador.

- Eu estava.. somente cantando! - corou irresistivelmente. Estava desafinando, isso sim. Mas aquilo não vinha ao caso.

- Agora eu percebi isso, Herm. Fez muito bem em jamais ter cantado na minha frente. Eu ia me apaixonar ainda mais. - Seu olhar não baixou, como costumava acontecer quando dizia algo desse tipo. Estavam intensos e doces, e, mais do que nunca, teve vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo até ele dizer, com uma risada, a voz rouca e o rosto corado 'Acho que você vai me matar um dia desses, Hermione.' Seu olhar desfocou, seu coração pulou uma batida, e seus braços queriam se esticar na direção dele. Mas tudo o que fez foi rir um pouco tarde demais, e vestir a camiseta.

Procurou algo para fazer que não fosse olhar para seus olhos, e não teve coragem de perguntar novamente porque ele estava ali. Sentia-se feliz com a presença dele, com os comentários naturais, com a respiração calma. Trocou a ordem das almofadas na cama, ajeitou livros em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, tentando parecer ocupada, e guardou as vestes jogadas no carpete. Lembrou-se do dia em que acordou com um baque surdo no mesmo carpete, encontrando uma figura coberta de folhas jogada no chão, levantando-se, bufando, e dizendo, com a voz rabugenta:'Tentei aparatar aqui dentro, mas o lugar mais próximo que consegui foi em cima da árvore aqui do lado.' Deslumbrada, impressionada, perguntou, esganiçada:'Por que veio aqui?' E ele ajoelhou-se ao pé da cama, segurando em suas mãos 'Senti sua falta.'

Fechou os olhos, tentando focalizar no presente, e acabar com esses flash-backs que insistiam em povoar sua mente, então perguntou, com nova energia:

- Quer descer? Acho que ainda tem um pouco daquele pudim do papai que você gosta.

Então, subitamente, Ron ergueu o queixo e respondeu numa voz grave:

- Acho melhor não, preciso ir. Não sei o que deu em mim vir aqui.

- Eu também não faço ideia do que deu em você vir aqui.

- É sério, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer. Eu realmente estou atrasado. - Olhou o relógio, então colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans. Estranhou não estar com vestes, o que sugeria que pretendia andar entre os trouxas, assim como estranhou o fato de Ron estar atrasado para um compromisso no domingo, às seis e meia da tarde.

- Hum, então tudo bem. Eu preciso mesmo tomar um banho e descansar. Amanhã temos muito trabalho, não é mesmo? - deu um riso sem graça, puxando o rabo num nó desengonçado.

- É, trabalho. Mesmo departamento, hein, Herm? Hum, que.. ótimo! Bem, eu, é, eu vou indo. Até.. Até mais.

Crack.

Sentou-se na cama, olhando para baixo. O que havia sido aquilo.. aquela tentativa fajuta de evitá-la? Aparecer do nada ali, e então fingir que estava sendo obrigado a aparecer por lá. Uma lágrima teimosa escapou por entre os cílios. Sentiu raiva, não mais dela, muito menos do que sentia. Sentiu raiva dele.

- Até _nunca_ mais, Ronald.

* * *

*** **"Você é tão gentil e é você somente meu, eu serei sua até o fim dos tempos, pois você faz eu me sentir brilhante e nova.. Como uma virgem, tocada pela primeira vez.." - Like a Virgin, Madonna

* * *

Não, eu não sei o que houve comigo. Eu sei que Madonna e Ron Weasley não têm absolutamente nada a ver, mas não sei.. Ficou muito brega e zoado? É que eu gosto tanto dos dois! :) Também não sei o que está acontecendo com meu estilo. Está se perdendo para sempre.. Mas não como o amor dos dois! Seja lá quem leia isso algum dia, aguarde, o melhor está por vir. Eu juro. Chega de breguice dos '80s.

Beijo, Lena.


	7. Chapter VI

_"Estou começando a pensar que um dia contarei a nossa história  
Como eu estava perdendo minha cabeça quando eu vi você aqui  
Mas segurou seu orgulho como você deveria ter me segurado"  
_

'Oh, droga.'

Por toda aquela semana, era a única coisa que conseguia pensar. Fazia quase uma semana desde que estivera a sós com Hermione, já que no Ministério, ela fazia absoluta questão de estar rodeada de pessoas. Inconscientemente, aquela situação trazia mais de uma complicação para seu ego problemático. Estava acostumado com a eficiência da ex-namorada após tantos anos de convivência, entretanto, não lhe agradava o sorriso de satisfação dos colegas de trabalho. Dividido entre o ciúme e o orgulho, se pegava imaginano como seus sentimentos seriam menos conflitantes se Hermione não fosse tão brilhante.

Mas então não seria ela, e essa ideia o desagradava muito mais.

Balançou a cabeça. Arrancou as vestes com violência, largando-as espalhadas pelo chão. Deixou que a água quente transformasse o banheiro numa câmara de vapor, ao mesmo tempo em que relaxava seus músculos do pescoço. Seu cérebro estava amortecido com tanto trabalho a semana toda, contudo, naquele momento não conseguia lembrar-se de ao menos um caso, um pergaminho dos muitos lidos, ou um bruxo entre os tantos com quem falara e investigara.

Após o que lhe pareceu uma noite inteira, desligou o chuveiro. Secou o corpo lentamente, a mente vagando novamente para aquele quarto que conhecia tão bem. Definitivamente, Hermione era a pessoa mais desafinada que conhecia, nisso incluindo Neville e Percy. Sem conseguir se conter, soltou um riso baixo e rouco, lembrando da interpretação, com direito àquela tentativa de parecer sensual, jogando a camiseta para o lado e passando a mão pela barriga desnuda, o modo como puxava os cabelos para cima e olhava por cima do ombro. Hermione era séria demais, feminista demais. Aquilo não parecia nada com ela, mas talvez fosse ali que houvesse a graça. Gostava - não, gostava era pouco -, Ron simplesmente se deliciava em imaginar que aqueles olhares, as mãos nos quadris, puxando para cima a peça de roupa, revelando a pele macia e as curvas suaves semi-escondidas pelo soutien eram dirigidos a ele. Aquilo trazia mais confusão ainda, se é que era possível, para sua cabeça. Suas vontades, seu orgulho, entre outros sentimentos lhe diziam para tomar atitudes adversas. Não havia nada, porém, que lhe pedia para _não_ fazer alguma coisa.

Não sabia que desculpa iria utilizar. Nem sabia se Hermione se daria ao trabalho de recebê-lo novamente, após a entrada e saída dramáticas. Conhecendo-a, não seria exatamente fácil quebrar as novas barreiras que ele sabia que se erguiam. Mas como tudo entre eles não havia muita lógica, muito menos argumentos, em algum lugar em seu subconsciente, ele sabia que apenas uma troca de olhares fariam as faíscas voarem, e, depois disso, seria realmente difícil controlá-los. Sorriu, pensando nesse controle - ou a falta dele - que um possuia sobre o outro. Alongou os braços para cima, flexionando os músculos, e tentou se lembrar de quanto tempo fazia desde que sabia daquilo.

Provavelmente sempre soube.

Procurou por alguma roupa trouxa que lhe deixasse com aparência mais adulta. Pensou em pedir ajuda a Ginny, mas isso incluiria pedir ajuda a Harry, que estava com ela na sala - porque no quarto ele não admitiria -, e aquilo era demais. Mas, como se lesse pensamentos, alguém batia à porta e entrava.

- Ron, precisa de alguma ajuda?

Mesmo com a toalha enrolada nos quadris, o cabelo pingando água pelo chão e todas as portas do guarda-roupas aberto, ele não poderia perder a oportunidade de ser teimoso.

- Por que precisaria? Estou quase pronto. Bem, na verdade nem vou sair de casa, então não vejo motivos para me arrumar. - As orelhas arderam quase que instantaneamente, o que não passou despercebido à irmã, que não se comoveu.

Sem responder, Ginny simplesmente o empurrou de volta para o banheiro, com um pedido - que mais parecia uma ordem - para fazer a barba, perfumar-se e arrumar devidamente os fios vermelhos. Ao retornar, a ruivinha havia desaparecido, deixando em cima da cama os jeans levemente desbotados, que deixavam suas pernas ainda mais longas, se é que era possível, uma camisa na qual ele nem lembrava da existência, meio amassada, azul escura, sapatos pretos e seu antigo relógio, que ganhara dos pais ao completar 17 anos. Vestiu o que Ginny escolhera, analisando o efeito geral no espelho. Nada mau, pensou, encarando as orbes azuis que espiavam por entre os fios vermelhos. Ginny realmente tinha jeito para a coisa, e, definitivamente, um baita senso de oportunidade.

- Merlin, será que tenho que fazer tudo por você, Ron? - reclamou a irmã, levantando-se do sofá e alisando o vestido verde. Harry não parecia notar a presença do amigo: tinha os olhos focados na namorada, e Ron chutou um palpite de que talvez o vestido fosse um presente dele. Provavelmente o era, pensou, analisando o comprimento dele.

- Mas o que há de errado com ele? - perguntou Harry, saindo do transe, erguendo a sobrancelha para a namorada. - Ron está ótimo. Pelo menos para quem _diz_ ficar em casa num sábado à noite, ao invés de sair com seus amigos.

- A não ser que ele tenha outros planos, não é mesmo? - sorriu a bruxa em direção aos olhos verdes. Harry ajeitou os óculos redondos e alcançou o Profeta Diário na mesinha de centro, escondendo-se atrás dele.

- Bem lembrado.

Enquanto isso, a irmã dobrava as mangas da camisa, enquanto mandava o irmão colocá-la por baixo da calça.

- Mas minhas pernas vão parecer ter dois metros de altura! - protestou, contudo, obedecendo a irmã.

- É esse o objetivo, Ron. O cabelo está bom. Arrume esse relógio, está muito largo. Perfume.. - ela se aproximou do pescoço do irmão - .. confere. Ótimo!

Ron olhou de Ginny para Harry, sem entender. O que diabos era aquela inspeção? Harry deu de ombros, parecendo esquivo demais.

- Mas para quê toda essa patrulha da beleza em cima de mim? Eu estou tão decadente a esse ponto?

- Escute, só.. só faça o que Ginny está pedindo, ok? - Harry sussurou-lhe de volta, a voz falhando. Ele evitava os olhos azuis, e, por algum motivo, dobrou rapidamente o jornal. Alguma coisa dentro de si inquietou-se, e seu cérebro previa uma pane. Com a voz grave, pediu:

- Harry, me dá esse jornal.

- O que..? Escute, você deve estar atrasado para o que quer que vá fazer...

- Me dá esse jornal agora.

Harry, entretanto, não movera um músculo. Olhou do jornal para Ron, e engoliu em seco. Foi então que lhe ocorreu: aquilo tinha alguma coisa a ver com Hermione. Muita coisa, na verdade.

- Ótimo. Não seja por isso. - resmungou com raiva, dando a volta e arrancando o jornal das mãos do amigo. Agora, folheando as páginas aflitamente, começou a temer o que encontraria, cogitando deixá-lo por ali mesmo. Mas antes que pudesse dar vazão a essa vontade, a foto inundou suas pupilas, fazendo-o prender a respiração e agarrar o jornal com tanta força que o rasgou em dois pedaços.

Sentada com um impecável vestido vermelho, sorrindo delicadamente para ele, encontrava-se Hermione, de braços dados com aquele que lhe tirava o sono há exatos dez anos atrás. E pode apostar, aquela frase não estava no bom sentido: as noites sem dormir eram passadas em meio a planos para arrancar a cabeça de.. Viktor Krum.

- DE NOVO. O que esse otário faz por aqui? Quem ele pensa que é para sair nas colunas sociais dessa droga de Profeta Diário com a _minha_ namorada? - rosnou para Ginny e Harry, rasgando novamente o jornal, a raiva subindo, junto com o sangue, fervendo seu rosto e suas orelhas. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, puxando-os, como se fosse arrancá-los.

- Calma, Ron! - pediu Ginny, olhando assustada de Harry para ele, como se o outro pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Definitivamente, aquela reação não era esperada: pelo menos não tão potencialmente assassina. Harry levantou-se, temeroso, e tentou falar com o amigo, que continuava gritando impropérios.

- Você ao menos leu a manchete?

- POR QUE EU IRIA LER AQUELA MANCHETE IDIOTA, SE A FOTO JÁ ME DIZ TUDO? É SÓ EU BOBEAR QUE ESSE INÚTIL JÁ SAI CORRENDO ATRÁS DELA! - jogou o papel rasgado na lareira, chutando seu console. Imediatamente gritou de dor, largando-se na poltrona atrás de si, proferindo mais palavras chulas.

- Ron, pare de gritar comigo e com a sua irmã. Escute - disse, com a voz baixa, após notar o estreitamento dos olhos azuis - por que não se acalma, e depois procura Hermione?

Tentou se levantar, mas jogou-se novamente na poltrona, o rosto escondido nas mãos. Tudo o que pensava agora era como podia ser tão estúpido a ponto de não imaginar aquilo: assim que soubesse do rompimento dos dois, é óbvio que Krum viria para a Inglaterra. Tinha vontade de enfiar a cabeça em algum buraco e sair dele apenas passados cinquenta anos.

- Tem razão. Respire fundo. Acho que tem um pouco de poção calmante aqui ainda. Eu já volto. - Ginny tinha a voz calma, como se temesse que o irmão puxasse a varinha e tocasse fogo na casa. Subiu as escadas correndo, retornando rapidamente, enquanto Harry mantinha uma distância aconselhável. Viu, por entre os dedos, uma mão estendendo o cálice, e virou, de um gole só, a poção, enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração e conter os batimentos. Após um certo tempo, levantou o rosto, sentindo-se relaxado.

- E.. Então, Ron? O que vai fazer? - perguntou a irmã, com a voz baixa, sentando-se a seu lado. Ron olhou para ela, sem ter muita noção do que acontecera momentos atrás. Era como se acordasse após uma noite regada a firewhisky, daquelas em que ele nem sabia como tinha ido parar na cama. Geralmente era ela quem o levava para casa nas poucas ocasiões em que as coisas escapavam de seu controle. Balançou a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Algum palpite? - olhou para Harry. O amigo deu de ombros, respondendo simplesmente:

- Você sabe o que eu acho. Sinceramente, todo mundo sabe que essa história só vai se resolver quando vocês voltarem, então não vejo porque você não toma a atitude, já que, para começo de conversa, foi você quem deu o fora em Hermione.

Não estava acreditando naquilo: seus olhos pareciam transbordar a qualquer momento. E não era a mais pura verdade? Mas aquela não era a hora para grandes desafios. Estava tão cansado quanto se tivesse uma ressaca. Mordeu o lábio - um gesto tão típico dela - e se levantou, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos. Andou lentamente até a porta, abriu-a, mas não deu nenhum passo para fora. Com um arrepio de frio, encostou-se no batente, olhando para os dois.

- Bem, por que não vamos todos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras? - sugeriu Ginny. Ron rapidamente procurou os olhos castanhos. E pôde se sentir aliviado: era bom ter uma pessoa tão compreensiva como irmã. Balançou a cabeça em aprovação, voltando a olhar para fora. Decorridos alguns minutos, Harry lhe empurrou um casaco comprido: ainda não nevava, mas era somente uma questão de tempo. Estavam em fevereiro, afinal. Saíram, desaparatando em seguida na rua principal de Hogsmead.

Junto com os três bruxos, os flocos de neve surgiram, e, enquanto Harry e Ginny andavam lentamente, de braços dados, Ron parou, analisando o melhor amigo com a irmã. Ela encostou a cabeça vermelha no ombro dele, que a abraçou pela cintura. Engolindo em seco, puxou a varinha e conjurou um par de luvas. Vestiu-as, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Olhou para cima, vendo os flocos derraparem pelo ar, depositando-se em seus cabelos e ombros, bem como nos transeuntes, como a bruxa de cabelos armados presos num nó frouxo, as bochechas vermelhas do frio, segurando o braço de uma figura muito conhecida a ele. Na verdade, aquela cena era a última que ele esperava ver. Não havia pensado que talvez, mas somente talvez, estivesse sendo ardilosamente encaminhado para aquilo. O senso de razão de Ginny e Harry era inexistente: era impossível explicar como ele estava perdendo a cabeça enquanto a via ali.

Estacou no chão, tremendo - e tinha certeza de que não era pelo frio. Abaixou os olhos, notando como era muito mais difícil tomar decisões com os dois na sua frente. Tentou se lembrar das vezes em que ela lhe dizia que prefiria a ele. Felizmente, ele mal conseguia pensar em cada um isoladamente: eram tantos que passavam apenas como um flash em sua mente. Como Hermione mesmo lhe dizia: 'Se eu preferisse ele, não estaria com você.' Não pôde evitar: sorriu.

- Hermione!

Em passos rápidos, andiantou-se, sem conseguir esconder sua felicidade. Estendeu a mão para Krum, que, admirado com a cortesia não muito comum no ruivo, apertou-a, sorrindo de volta.

- Finalmente, te encontrei! Vamos, estamos atrasados. - não fazia ideia do que estava falando, só sabia que precisava tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível.

- Ron! Que.. que surpresa. - confusa, mordeu o lábio, olhando de Krum para ele. Definitivamente, entre os três, parecia a mais assustada com a situação. Ron, então, apelou para Krum: olhou desesperado para o jogador de quadribol, esperando que ele captasse sua mensagem.

- D-desculpe! Acabei te prendendo aqui. Tenha um bom .. bem, qualquer coisa que farão. - Ron sorriu aliviado para ele, que simplesmente encolheu os ombros e acenou.

Hermione virou-se para ele, vendo-o se afastar, e retornou a Ron, exasperada.

- Por que você tem que invadir a minha vida dessa maneira óbvia?

Ron simplesmente sorriu e disse, em tom conclusivo:

- Porque você prefere a mim.

Os lábios se abrindo para dar uma resposta pararam. Ela os fechou e abriu mais algumas vezes, entretanto, nenhum som escapou por entre eles. Olhou para baixo, engolindo em seco, e segurou o brinco de pérolas que usava. Olhou novamente para ele, e deixou que segurasse suas mãos nas dele. E então disse, suavemente:

- Está enganado.

Puxou uma das mãos e arrumou a bolsa no ombro, e, puxando a outra, se afastou, caminhando decidida pela neve.

* * *

Não gostei muito, mas infelizmente, após dias tentando, foi isso que me ocorreu. Sinto muito.


	8. Chapter VII

_"Estou aterrorizado de ver o fim_  
_Por que estamod fingirndo que isso é nada?_  
_Eu te diria que sinto sua falta, mas não sei como_  
_Eu nunca ouvi um silêncio tão barulhento como esse"_

Agora que estava ali, não conseguiu pensar em desistir. Olhou para cima, refletindo. Aquela poderia ser a deixa para qualquer pessoa normal ir embora, mas ele não era normal, pelo menos não depois das coisas que havia imaginado, realizado e planejado para e com ela. Tirou a varinha do bolso interno do casaco, revirando-a entre os dedos. Foi então que teve a ideia: conjurou o patrono para George, pensando nas palavras exatas para fazê-lo entender seu plano. Desejou, com todo o ardor, que desse certo, enquanto via o terrier prateado correr em meio a neve para algum lugar bem longe dali. Aguardou alguns minutos, enquanto se esforçava para não perdê-la de vista.

Voltando para a companhia de Krum, olhava para as vitrines, caminhando sem pressa no frio. Vez ou outra virava o rosto para trás, certificando-se de exibir a expressão mais acusatória possível. Ele, em resposta, não conseguia evitar: sorria para ela. Chocada, ela se virava para a frente, agindo como se não ligasse. Perdido em observá-la, aos poucos a agitação deu lugar ao aperto no coração de vê-la tão longe, misturado com aquele ciúme infantil que lhe remetia aos seus quatorze anos. Então um sopro em seus ouvidos sussurou baixinho, e uma onda de adrenalina pareceu atravessar sua circulação num piscar de olhos.

_'A casa é sua. Só duvido que você consiga consertar o que aprontou, Roniquinho. Vamos apostar? Nem olhar na cara dela você vai conseguir!'_

A risada estava implícita nas palavras, contudo, essa leve provocação só serviu de estímulo. Sem acreditar na própria coragem - e sorte -, simplesmente tomou a mão de Hermione na sua, refazendo o caminho que tomava, se afastando do povoado, sem muita pressa. A seu lado, Hermione o seguia com relutância, tentando encontrar as orbes azuis.

- O que diabos é isso, Ron? Para onde está me levando? - sussurou.

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos.

- Me larga! - exclamou, tentando puxar sua mão. Ron continuou andando, até aparatar, sem aviso, levando-a consigo. Quando olhou para o lado no escuro, notou o susto dela. Talvez devesse ter avisado que iria aparatar. Do quarto em que se encontrava, somente uma nesga de luar iluminava o rosto abaixo do seu. Tocou-o, vendo-a fechar os olhos, envolvendo-a pelos ombros e se aproximando. Hermione puxou lentamente suas luvas, segurando o pulso de Ron erguido até seu rosto.

- Por que faz isso comigo? - murmurou, a voz fraca.

- Não sei. Eu.. eu preciso disso. Não posso ficar sem explicações, não consigo. - replicou. A sobrancelha de Hermione se ergueu, os olhos castanhos se estreitaram. A voz, entretanto, saíra frágil. Como ela própria parecia estar.

- Acredito que seja eu quem precisa de explicações. Sinceramente, tenho uma lista de explicações necessárias para meu entendimento da situação. Por que apareceu em minha casa daquele jeito, e depois sumiu? Para quê agir como se guardasse algum arrependimento, ou até mais, Ron, algum sentimento por mim? E para quê me humilhar desse jeito, me fazendo perguntar a mesma maldita coisa por todo esse tempo?

Não era necessário repetir a mesma pergunta. Era exatamente o que ele havia se perguntado. Estavam, mesmo distantes, conectados pelo mesmo questionamento. Hermione parecia abatida. Todas as perguntas saíram num jato, e, a cada palavra proferida, sua vontade era de dar passos para trás, no entanto, involuntariamente, seus braços tentavam, inutilmente, ampará-la de algum modo.

- Eu juro, se eu entendesse minhas atitudes, eu não te deixaria no escuro, Hermione - as notas de desespero eram altas. De repente, havia esquecido de todo o discurso rapidamente elaborado.

- Bem, já que estou mesmo no escuro, que seja com você. - resmungou, um sorriso tímido surgindo no canto esquerdo dos lábios. Tão de repente quanto sua mudança de humor, a realidade abateu-lhe mais fortemente do que nunca: finalmente estava sozinho com ela, aparentemente sem nenhuma palavra torta ou olhar de censura.

Ela parecia mais a vontade agora, embora não soubesse que quarto era aquele. Deveria ser a presença de quem ela mais queria estar junto, ou pelo menos era o que ele esperava. Buscou novamente os olhos castanhos, que agora olhavam para o chão. Ergueu seu rosto, analisando-o, sério. Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, voltando a olhar para o rosto sardento. Os olhos brilhavam, e os lábios pareciam esperar pelos dele. Sem precisar de mais, Ron puxou-a para mais perto, colando seus lábios nos dela, apertando suas costas com as mãos. Ela passou os braços por seus ombros, encontrando-se em seus cabelos, agarrando-os, como se os meses sem aquilo tivessem feito tanta falta para ela como fizeram para ele. Tentou transparecer confiança, porque, no fundo, estava aterrorizado para ver o fim daquela história. Então fingiu que aquilo não teria fim.

A paixão que sentia agora parecia conter alguma coisa a mais, que simplesmente não o deixava livre, sem outra opção. Ele não podia evitar: precisava dela, louca e desesperadamente. Seu casaco caiu, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o dela para o chão. Sentia as mãos pequenas tateando cegamente pelos botões da camisa, enquanto ele próprio tocava as costas dela por baixo do suéter e da camisa, erguendo-os, revelando seu rosto afogueado e, entre a curva dos seios, o pingente que havia lhe dado subindo e descendo rapidamente com sua respiração, a barriga contraída pelo frio. Por alguns segundos, estacou, observando sua pele arrepiar com a intensidade do olhar, parando nos seios parcialmente cobertos pelo sutiã. Sem acreditar naquilo, envolveu-os com as mãos grandes, apertando-os devagar, como se senti-los fosse tornar tudo mais real, passando uma das mãos para suas costas, procurando pelo fecho do sutiã, enquanto a outra subia por seu colo, dedilhando seu pescoço e agarrando os cabelos de sua nuca quando ouviu o fecho se abrir, e a pequena peça escorregar por seus braços.

Sem esperar, arrancou totalmente sua camisa, ouvindo o estourar agourento dos últimos botões. Puxou-a novamente para si, encontrando sua boca ávida e sentindo o choque do calor de seus corpos com o ar frio. Sua pele macia em seu peito lhe excitava mais do que havia pensado ser possível, e suas costas curvaram-se suavemente enquanto descia suas mãos, apertando-as fortemente contra sua cintura e descendo seus beijos para pescoço, colo e seios. Envolveu-os novamente, e sorriu, em meio aos beijos, ouvindo-a suspirar. Suas mãos desciam de seu cabelo para os ombros largos, dedilhando seus músculos erijecidos dos braços e subindo novamente para os ombros, arranhando-os suavemente. Estremecia a cada toque de seus lábios e língua, a cabeça pendendo para trás, as pernas tremendo descontroladamente. Ron atreveu-se, deixando uma das mãos escorregar pelas nádegas pequenas, descendo pela coxa, puxando sua perna em direção a sua cintura. Entendendo sua intenção, ela deixou-o segurá-la no colo, agarrando sua cintura com as pernas. Interrompeu o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis com uma determinação que era velha conhecida de Ron, que somente Hermione sabia ter, como se nada fosse pará-la mais. Sorriu travessamente, lembrando rapidamente do que acontecia logo em seguida àqueles olhares quase pervertidos. Segurando-a pelas nádegas, apertando-as com força, correspondeu ao novo beijo, descontrolado, sentindo-se arrepiar por baixo das unhas que arranhavam sua barriga.

Deitou-a, sem muitas cerimônias, enquanto ela puxava-o pela cintura, extasiada, suas mãos percorrendo seu tronco, dedilhando os músculos do abdômen, arrancando o cinto de sua calça, indo então para seu zíper. Assim que abriu-o, Hermione empurrou-o para a cama, passando uma das pernas por cima das dele, sentada sobre seus quadris, abaixando-se para beijar seu pescoço, as costas arqueadas como um gato se espreguiçando, pegando as mãos grandes nas suas e colocando-as sobre seus seios, descendo por sua barriga e mais abaixo, deixando-o, então, colocá-las onde quisesse. Não passou muito tempo, e os lugares disponíveis eram simplesmente escassos. A verdade é que ele queria mais, naquele momento, mas, pelo que ele percebia, ela não iria deixar tão facil ou rapidamente. Sem tomar consciência inicial, um gemido rascante saiu de seus lábios quando sentiu uma das mãos nos cabelos ruivos, enquanto a outra descia por baixo da calça, entre suas pernas, segurando-o. Buscou por sua cintura enquanto ela se erguia por cima dele, fazendo a calça e a cueca descerem. Encontrou os olhos castanhos observando-o de cima a baixo, daquele jeito que nem um milhão de palavras bem elaboradas saberiam descrever.

Daquele mesmo jeito que o fazia sentir-se o melhor homem do mundo.

Com a ponta dos dedos, as íris azuis acompanhando, tocou seus cabelos, seu rosto, os lábios vermelhos levemente inchados, o pescoço delicado, os seios erguidos, a barriga contraída, parando no cós da calça. Desabotoou-a, descendo-a, enquanto acariciava suas coxas, e, num movimento rápido, ambos arrancaram as últimas peças de roupa que ainda escondiam pedaços de sua pele. Tentou não seguir a mesma linha de atitudes de Hermione, entretanto, não conseguiu deixar de parar e admirá-la, sem ousar desviar o olhar. Tomou nas mãos os cachos que se largavam delicadamente pelos travesseiros brancos, sem entender como criatura tão doce podia despertar nele vontades nada meigas. Seu corpo era o mesmo desde que se recordava, e sentia-se pasmo, exatamente como quando despiu-a pela primeira vez. Lembrou-se de que havia percebido que somente observá-la assim, nua, após tantas vezes tentando imaginar como seria, podia muito bem substituir o resto. Lembrava de como ela riu, constrangida, quando ele pediu para que ela continuasse deitada, daquele jeito, iluminada pela chama das velas, para que ele pudesse entender como havia tido aquela sorte.

- Você é tão linda - sussurou, a voz rouca, sorrindo ao vê-la enrubecer. Então, tão lentamente que ele pensou estarem em câmera lenta, ela ergueu o tronco, sentando-se em seu colo, as pernas envolvendo sua cintura. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam tanto que pareciam quase cheios de lágrimas, e sua boca aproximou-se de seus lábios, encontrando-os quando passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

As línguas se encontraram calmamente, mas no instante em que se tocaram, toda a energia que tentavam segurar simplesmente acometeu-os novamente, e, revestido de nova vontade, ainda maior do que a outra, segurou-a pela cintura, descendo suas mãos por baixo das coxas, alcançando sua intimidade, tocando-a delicadamente, enquanto sua cabeça pendia para trás, as costas novamente arqueadas. Sorriu, enquanto ouvia seus gemidos baixos, pensando no quão facilmente as coisas simplesmente aconteciam. Quando é para ser, tudo vinha naturalmente, quando ela estava ali com ele.

Desarrumou o edredom macio, numa cor clara, que ele não pôde identificar pela quase total ausência de luz, puxando-a para baixo dele consigo. Suas mãos tentavam segurá-la por inteiro, mais do que tentando lembrar-se de como era a textura ou o cheiro de sua pele, e sim, com medo de que ela fosse desaparecer novamente. Mesmo sentindo-a em seus braços, mergulhando nos olhos que brilhavam mais intensamente do que jamais vira, ele ainda não acreditava nisso, e temia, mais do que nunca, que aquele sonho acabasse, principalmente de modo não resolvido, como tinha acontecido tantas vezes, lhe causando tanta dor e agonia.

Não sabia quanto tempo aquilo duraria, nunca realmente contara quantos instantes permaneciam juntos daquele modo, até porque, naquele momento, o tempo era mais um dos muitos itens insignificantes, já que o que realmente importava era manter acesa a chama que ele sabia que estava fraca dentro de si. A bolinha de luz em que sentira dentro de si há anos atrás quando se sentiu, pela primeira vez, longe dela, crescia novamente, como crescia sempre que estavam novamente juntos, próximos o suficiente para não ser possivel identificar quem era quem: podia ser abraçando-a enquanto ela chorava em seu ombro, quando ele lhe confessava algum pensamento que lhe assombrava, quando se beijavam alucinadamente, ou quando eram, fisicamente, um mesmo indivíduo.

Sentia-se como se a última vez tivesse sido há centenas de anos atrás, e sabia que ela se sentia do mesmo jeito: suas mãos percorriam cada centímetro da pele salpicada de sardas que conseguia alcançar, e seus lábios tocavam suavemente seus ombros, enquanto suas pernas agarravam-se em sua cintura, agora meio sem jeito, como se pedisse permissão. Lembrou-se de que era ele quem havia ditado o ponto final, que agora mais pareciam reticências, e buscou seus olhos, numa tentativa muda de dizer que sim, tudo estava bem, ele seria dela para sempre.

Afagou seus cabelos, respirando tão rapidamente quanto ela, procurando se certificar de que ela entendera o recado. Hermione segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e dedicou-se em beijá-lo, como se fosse a primeira vez, o que era bem plausível: haviam tantas circunstâncias que ameaçavam o amor deles tanto daquela vez quanto nessa. Seus dedos estacaram quando sentiram o toque suave, e de repente firme das mãos de Hermione. Descendo e subindo, alternando a velocidade, ela sorria perversamente ao som de seus suspiros, enquanto a mão livre afastava os fios vermelhos grudados na testa suada, beijando toda a superfície coberta por sardas, finalmente colando seus lábios nos dele. Seu beijo parecia doce, mas seus movimentos estavam longe de serem delicados. Então parou, olhando-o como se o provocasse, mordendo o lábio daquela maneira tão sua. Sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, virou-a na cama com delicadeza, e caiu sobre ela, ouvindo-a inspirar alto.

Ela sussurava palavras desconexas, enterrando suas unhas nos ombros largos procurando por seus olhos em meio às sensações que experimentava, em que não lhe permitiam pensar muito. Mas parecia importante, porque, apesar de contrair involuntariamente os olhos, voltava-se para os dele. Sentiu que precisava responder a ela, e abraçou-a, como se tentasse lhe convencer de que ela era seu mundo. Sabia que eles não tinham mais mágoas, e quando suas mãos se encontraram, entrelaçando-se, ambos lembravam-se das coisas boas que involuntariamente sentiam, da pureza de um momento como aquele. De como eles se sentiam todas as vezes: inocentes, como adolescentes apaixonados, cuja real época colocava muitas coisas na frente de namoros. A amizade, por exemplo. Talvez aquilo tivesse dado o tom de cumplicidade que sentiam, mesmo quando não estavam juntos, e a vontade de proteger um ao outro, pois algo muito bom seria perdido. Lembravam-se do quanto esperavam por isso, há uma década atrás, e agora, com mais frequência do que nunca, o quanto imaginaram ocasiões e cenas aleatórias em que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

Ofegando, sentia o suor escorrendo por sua testa e suas costas, enquanto via os cabelos castanhos colando-se em seu rosto também suado. Seu olhar era radiante, e sua vontade, tão grande quanto a dele, aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos.

Hermione parecia longe, voando, sonhando.

Aquilo poderia ser o paraíso.

E então, finalmente, sua cabeça pendeu para cima, involuntariamente, a cabeça se esvaziando de pensamentos de qualquer tipo, sentindo somente - sem processar - o aroma dos cabelos castanhos, a textura macia de suas pernas, que seguravam suas costas, puxando-o mais para baixo, o gosto de seu beijo não acabado, o som baixo de suas unhas arranhando o lençol, os olhos desfocando, mostrando somente um borrão de cores sóbrias.

E a última coisa que ele estava era sóbrio.

Segurou-a nos braços, largando-se na cama, vendo-a lentamente voltar ao normal. Os batimentos ainda disparavam, seu corpo entrava em choque com o frio repentino. Puxou o edredom para cima dos dois, e beijou sua boca suavemente.

Queria dizer o quanto sentia falta dela, caso aquilo não fosse explícito. Abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas as palavras calavam-lhe, e uma claustrofobia tomou conta de si, agora que não parecia mais ter controle de si próprio. Como se precisasse ouvir alguma coisa que não vinha, Hermione se virou algumas vezes, erguendo o tronco, por fim. Evitou os olhos azuis, e parecia sentir o contrário dele: refreando as palavras. Jogou os cabelos para o lado, e apertou o polegar e o indicador contra os olhos fechados. Levantou-se, recolhendo peça por peça e vestindo-as, sem lançar nenhum olhar para a cama. Quando só lhe sobrava o casaco, Ron ergueu-se também, finalmente conseguindo destravar a língua.

- Não fuja de mim, por favor. Não agora.

Ela lhe deu as costas, as mãos nos cabelos, e quando se virou, ele notou, chocado, as lágrimas escorrendo por entre seus cílios.

- Não agora por quê? Você já conseguiu o que queria, não é mesmo? Eu não achava que você se rabaixaria novamente, mas, infelizmente, eu me enganei. - sua voz era carregada de tristeza, e algo a mais, como se.. parecesse arrependida.

- Se enganou do quê, Hermione? Me diz o que eu fiz de errado dessa vez! - pediu, agoniado, desesperado. Não acreditou que ouviria sua voz assim, mas parecia que a única coisa que faltava era se ajoelhar para ela e implorar-lhe perdão por algo que ele não sabia ter feito. Puxou um lençol e se envolveu nele, sentindo-se desconfortável com aquilo. Sentia que toda a cumplicidade se esvaíra.

- Você faz tudo errado, sempre. - ela sussurou, respirando fundo e dando meia volta. Então, retornou até ele, empurrando um pedaço de pergaminho em seu peito, e saiu do quarto em passos apressados.

Caiu na cama, novamente, os olhos ardendo. Alguma coisa dela ainda estava ali no chão: o fio dourado arrebentado, o pingente de presa de basilisco largado no chão. Levantou-se, e quando tomou-o nas mãos, resolveu ler o que estava escrito.

_Espero que tenha curtido a noite! _

_Se não foi satisfatória, espero nossa apostinha esteja valendo. _

_E que os dez galeões estejam em cima do travesseiro quando eu chegar ai.._

_(achei digno escolher um valor acessível para a aposta, afinal, seu poder aquisitivo não é como o meu)_

_George_

'Imbecil', sussurou para o silêncio, mais alto do que nunca.

* * *

E, com a ajuda da Mainara PWM e da Lia Croft, percebi que até pseudo-escritores como eu devem se arriscar. Obrigada, meninas. Aconselho quem estiver lendo ouvir junto a música Apologize, do OneRepublic.

(Como devem ter percebido, o ponto de vista foi do Ron nesse e no último capítulo, porque eram um só. Acabou que ficou tão enorme, então resolvi cortá-lo ao meio.)

Beijo, Lena.


	9. Chapter VIII

_"Isto esta parecendo um concurso_  
_De quem pode agir com mais indiferença_  
_Mas eu gostava mais de quando você estava ao meu lado"_

Lentamente, foi tomando conhecimento do ambiente, embora não tivesse processado imediatamente onde estava até descer as escadas estreitas, abrir a porta de madeira maciça e se encontrar no Beco Diagonal. Olhou para o lado, sem se surpreender em ver as Gemialidades Weasley. Estava na cara que aquele era o apartamento de George, o local ardilosamente escolhido para uma aposta. Provavelmente o tema seria saber se Ron conseguiria dormir com ela sem problemas. Sinceramente, se lhe perguntassem há algumas horas atrás, diria que nenhum dos dois Weasley jamais faria aposta de tal tipo, pelo menos não com ela. Ela era Hermione, e não.. bem, ser Hermione a dava a impressão de seriedade.

Com passos vacilantes, caminhou por entre as lojas da rua de pedras, agora cobertas por uma fina camada de neve. O aroma de Ron estava por toda parte, misturado ao ar que respirava, em suas roupas, seus cabelos e sua pele. Sua bolsa deslizou pelo braço e caiu, mas ela não se importou. Puxou os cabelos para o rosto, inspirando. Seu perfume continha toda a avidez do momento, todo o desejo e amor que sentia por ele. Os sentimentos antagônicos, sempre intensos, pareceram assolá-la de tal maneira que, assim como a bolsa, suas pernas simplesmente não aguentaram, e, num baque surdo, largaram-a na neve. Infelizmente, não conseguia se lembrar de outro momento em que sentira algo tão forte. Seu corpo tremia de frio e de nervosismo. Tentava sentir.. bem, Hermione tentava não sentir, contudo, ficava mais frustrada ainda: era como se uma corrente de água escorresse por seu peito, num misto de lembranças remotas e recentes, e sentimentos que sempre estiveram lá, mesmo que às vezes ela não os notasse.

Ele era seu amante e seu melhor amigo. Aquilo não era fácil de esquecer.

A neve se acumulava a seus pés, mas sua mão não tinha vontade de se erguer, puxar a varinha e conjurar um pouco de calor. Sentia como se não fosse capaz de fazer nada, a não ser conitnuar respirando. A única coisa assimilável era seu sentimento de traição. Mais do que traída, sentia que jamais se entregaria novamente daquele jeito. Amargamente, constatou que deveria ter ido embora antes que algo realmente tivesse acontecido. Em algum lugar em sua mente, tinha consciência de que ele a decepcionaria novamente, e também de que não saberia como seguir quando isso acontecesse.

Hermione admitia que ela não só queria como também esperava por um momento como aquele. Mesmo que não colocasse os pingos nos is, mesmo que estendesse as reticências ou marcasse um grande ponto final, mas simplesmente mais uma última vez em que eles pudessem partilhar daquele estranho amor. Ela pedia por aquilo durante todo aquele tempo. As noites sem dormir, os convites que recusou, as lágrimas que derramou em silêncio. Quase envergonhada por saber que não era nada sem ele. E então gritava, sem, no entanto, alguém dar um sinal de que a ouvia.

Sempre imaginou, nessas horas, que _deveria_ mudar, tinha de ser forte e ficar longe dele. Achava que estava indo tão bem nesse processo não natural de afastamento, sem notar, quando, em algum lugar entre o despertar e o sonho, o único nome que lhe vinha à mente era o dele, os únicos olhos que enxergava eram os azuis. O único que amava era ele. Agora, ao invés de sentir-se como se voltasse à estaca zero, somente constatava a irresistível verdade: ele tinha aquela coisa que a deixava desnorteada, sem equilíbrio. Ron tinha o 'algo a mais', não havia como negar, até porque esse fato lhe era conhecido há muitos e muitos anos. Foi só agora que ela notou o real poder desse quesito que só ele possuía. Tocou seus lábios, seus braços e suas pernas, recordando do toque quente e nem sempre gentil.

Percebeu que estaria sempre ali para ele, a qualquer hora, sempre que ele precisasse.

E, cedo ou tarde, iria até ele, mesmo sem ser convidada, quando sua vontade falasse mais alto.

Buscou, pelo decote do suéter, pelo pingente. Foi quando notou: o colar não estava mais ali. Seria possível ter arrancado-o junto com suas roupas? Não importava. A realidade abateu-se sobre a bruxa, e seus olhos se arregalaram, sua respiração falhou, o coração pulou uma batida. Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos totalmente desgrenhados, resmungando baixinho pela mania que ele tinha de agarrá-los. Levantou-se com dificuldade, as roupas molhadas da neve, tremendo descontroladamente.

Deveria voltar até lá e buscar seu colar?

Sempre achara uma verdadeira bobagem depender de objetos. Essa era mais uma daquelas situações em que ela simplesmente fingia que suas convicções não estavam erradas. Ao invés disso, preferia dizer somente que sentia afeição ao presente por sua beleza. Contudo, sua voz interior só tinha palavras para uma conclusão: era como se aquele fosse o coração _dele_. E ela não poderia perdê-lo, mesmo que fosse apenas uma representação boba. Olhou para cima, e na janela uma silhueta comprida apoiava os braços nas bordas de madeira e, entre os fios de cabelo, os olhos pousavam na lua. Foi tomada por uma onda de afeição e ternura: não podia evitar. As lágrimas congelaram assim que escorreram por seus olhos marejados, uma batida de coração, e ela tomava impulso para subir novamente as escadas.

Respirando em arquejos, procurou por entre as portas existentes no apartamento. Seu olfato a levou para onde ele permanecia, de costas para o portal, os jeans cobrindo suas longas pernas, as costas salpicadas de sardas nuas, a cabeça ruiva baixa, entre os dedos um fino colar dourado. Recostou-se no batente, levando as mãos ao peito, enquanto a visão a acalmava. Lentamente, Ron virou-se contra a janela, erguendo na altura dos olhos o pingente.

Então seus olhos magoados focalizaram a figura que o encarava.

A verdade é que aquela história de aposta apagou-se imediatamente de seus pensamentos ao notar os olhos azuis de Ron tão brilhantes quanto os seus deveriam estar, ao perceber o olhar do rapaz caindo para si, vendo-a inteira, sem uma máscara de arrogância, preocupação, lágrimas, indiferença. Esperava, de coração, que ele a visse diretamente através de suas paredes. Tocou a testa, olhando para os lados. Jamais se sentira tomada de tamanha emoção: ela o amava tanto, e gritar aquilo para o mundo não lhe parecia suficiente.

Nada era bom o bastante.

- Veio tripudiar? - ele perguntou com suavidade, repetindo a mesma frase que havia dito há anos atrás. Ela não se lembrava exatamente quando, somente dos lábios, antes infantis, gesticulando as palavras, a expressão no rosto do garoto que agora a encarava, homem.

- Ron.. - ela pediu, seus temores se confirmando.

Andou pelo quarto, seus passos abafados pelo carpete, quebrando a distância entre os dois. Segurou suas mãos, entrelaçando-as nas suas, e subindo-as para seu coração, enquanto depositava as suas com suavidade na pele nua, sentindo um salto mais rápido do coração do rapaz. Dedilhou os arranhões que havia deixado em seus ombros, fazendo-o estremecer, e roçou os lábios por um arranhão particularmente profundo, praticamente um corte. Percebeu sua respiração em seu pescoço, e se sentiu amada.

- O que você quer, Hermione? - sua voz estava dura, mas suas mãos não desencostaram de seu peito, nem seu rosto se afastou de si. Ela respondeu, seus lábios ainda tocando os machucados:

- Eu preciso saber o que foi aquilo.

Ele deu um riso fraco, e, delicadamente, se desvencilhou. Então cravou as íris azuis nas castanhas e sussurou em tom grave:

- Aquilo foi sexo.

Hermione apertou os olhos com o indicador e o polegar, e resmungou, entredentes:

- Ah, não me diga.

Abriu os olhos repentinamente ao ouvir a gargalhada tão conhecida a ela. Desajeitada, começou a rir também: era contagiante. Não conseguia pensar em muita coisa, a não ser como era bom rir novamente daquele jeito despreocupado, a barriga até doendo, as lágrimas escorrendo por entre os olhos. Tentou ficar séria, em vão. Era só lembrar do diálogo e voltava às gargalhadas. Seus ouvidos eram inundados pelo som que a acalmava, o que somente estimulava ainda mais seu riso. Sentou-se no chão, abaixando o rosto e rindo mais, enquanto percebia que Ron caía a seu lado. Teve vontade de abraçá-lo.

E, quase instantaneamente ao pensamento, o braço de Ron envolvia seus ombros, enquanto seu riso se acalmava, finalmente cessando. Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, abraçando-o também. Os dedos compridos acariciavam seus cabelos revoltos, e tudo o que ela tinha vontade de fazer era fechar os olhos e repousar a seu lado. Antes que pudesse dar vazão a esse desejo, Ron ergueu o rosto e falou, em tom descontraído:

- Acho que é melhor nós irmos embora, devem ser umas três da manhã. Eu havia dito para minha mãe que ia voltar cedo! - E levantou-se, vestindo suas roupas, sem preocupações. É verdade, por um momento, ela pensou que o _nós_ envolveria os dois, onde estivessem, juntos. Mas a palmadinha que levou no ombro, de um jeito que não era dele, o olhar fugaz, a ausência de expressão talvez fossem um sinal. Ele não parecia magoado. Pelo contrário. Entretanto, não a queria também.

Ergueu-se também, sem saber se esperava por ele ou se ia embora. Decidiu-se por permanecer ali: de repente, percebeu a importância de cada instante a seu lado. Observava-o vestindo a camisa, abotoando-a de qualquer jeito, colocando meias e seus sapatos enormes. Seu coração parecia querer quebrar suas costelas, enquanto notava como gostaria de saber o que dizer para provar a ele o que sentia, ou dizer que se ajustaria às adversidades, diferentemente do que nem sempre havia tentado fazer. Ela seria tudo o que ele sempre quis. Mas sempre que abria a boca e apertava as mãos, ele se virava para ela, a franja caindo sobre os olhos, um sorriso torto no rosto. Deixando-a sem fôlego.

- Vamos? - convidou Ron, arrumando o casaco nos ombros e indicando a porta com a mão.

Ela refez seu caminho, sentindo a mão de Ron em suas costas, conduzindo-a para as escadas. Saiu na rua, esperando-o lacrar as portas. A neve caía delicadamente, colando nos cabelos vermelhos enquanto andavam, lado a lado, na rua deserta. Ergueu o braço para tirar a neve de seus ombros, mas se conteve. Engoliu em seco, e ele segurou sua mão e olhou para ela.

- Vou desaparatar, ok? Daquela vez não te avisei, acho que fiz besteira, não é?

Ela sorriu amarelo.

- Definitivamente! Mas agora está melhor, obrigada. - Não entendia sua falsa cordialidade. Parecia que estava falando com um subordinado no Ministério. Balançou a cabeça.

Engolida pelo vácuo, achou ser melhor flutuar no tempo e no espaço do que ficar no mundo real, sem saber o que dizer, como agir, o que sentir. Sem ter noção de absolutamente nada. Ele a puxou pela rua trouxa, e ela reconheceu as casas. Parou em frente à sua, e sorriu de um jeito que simplesmente não era dele.

- Está entregue!

O mesmo sorriso amarelo aparecia, sem que pudesse controlar, e seus lábios simplesmente responderam:

- Obrigada, Ronald. Boa noite!

Seus olhos se encontraram, e ela tentou com o máximo de empenho esconder sua confusão. Então focalizou os fiapos em vários tons de azul que compunham suas orbes. Seus olhos eram praticamente a única coisa que permanecia a mesma desde que o vira pela primeira vez. Ela nunca havia imaginado que seria ele quem agarraria seu coração, mas agora, percebia que isso fora desde a primeira vez. De uma forma ou de outra, ele sempre havia tirado-a do chão. Pelo que lhe pareceu a milhonésima vez na mesma noite, foi tomada por um impulso de dizer tudo o que seu coração sentia e seu cérebro processava.

Vontade de dizer que somente ele a fazia falar de seu coração.

O que mais parecia um concurso de quem pode agir com indiferença agora era mais como uma competição de quem guardaria seus sentimentos para si por mais tempo. Ou pelo menos ela esperava. Abriu a boca, ergueu as mãos, mas no último segundo simplesmente a fechava, as abaixava. Somente acompanhou com os olhos enquanto ele tirava do bolso um fio dourado, o coração fosco pendurado. Estendeu a mão, cobiçosa, mas ele meramente negou com a cabeça, e girou o indicador, num pedido mudo para que virasse de costas. Obediente, virou-se, estremecendo ao toque em seus cabelos, puxando-os para o lado, e das pontas dos dedos roçando sua clavícula e sua nuca. Ao ouvir o clique da corrente, virou-se novamente, olhando para os lábios de Ron.

- Por que estamos agindo desse jeito? - perdera. Havia deixado seu coração falar por sua mente, embora soubesse que a qualquer momento seu cérebro também se renderia. Ela só não achava que ele também daria uma trégua.

- Por que será, Hermione? Hum, vejamos.. - fez uma cara falsamente pensativa - Porque eu tenho medo de fazer tudo errado? Se você realmente acreditou que eu havia feito uma aposta daquelas, é porque eu realmente te perdi, não é mesmo? Ou você nunca me conheceu de verdade.

Seus olhos se enchiam gradativamente de lágrimas, à medida que ouvia as palavras carregadas de mágoa. Realmente, deixara as aparências falarem mais alto que seus instintos. E a única coisa que queria era voltar no tempo. Aquilo, entretanto, não estava em questão, por isso respirou fundo e contou até dez: um - seu rosto não estava de frente para o dela. Dois - seus olhos se fecharam. Três - suas mãos tremiam. Quatro - seus lábios se enrugaram daquele jeito amargurado. Cinco - a culpa era dela. Seis - ela precisava dizer alguma coisa. Sete - ela estava perdendo-o para sempre. Oito - ela o amava. Nove - seu coração falhou uma batida. Dez.

- Você.. você é a única pessoa que me deixa assim.. e eu sei, eu definitivamente sei que isso não é uma boa justificativa, mas eu tenho medo.

Os olhos azuis se abriram e a encararam. Durante sua vida, ser amada não estava como quesito obrigatório. E então ele a encarou daquele mesmo modo há anos atrás, e ela poderia citar um milhão de razões para isso. Sem pedir permissão, envolveu sua cintura e recostou-se em seu peito. Pego de surpresa, como da primeira vez em que o abraçou, fez um carinho no topo de sua cabeça. Hermione sussurou, com o rosto escondido no casaco:

- Eu preferia muito mais quando você era impulsivo. Eu te amava, de verdade.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, deu-lhe as costas, sacando as chaves na bolsa organizada. O clicar da fechadura se abrindo abafou as últimas palavras do rapaz. Sem olhar para trás, fechou a porta atrás de si, recostando-se nela. Respirou fundo, pensando em dar meia volta e convidá-lo a entrar: estava frio lá fora. O aquecedor fazia seu trabalho maravilhosamente bem no hall dos Granger. Arrancou o casaco, colocando-o no armário debaixo das escadas, e as subiu, prendendo os cabelos com uma fita que achou no bolso da calça. Entrou no quarto escuro, jogando a bolsa na cama e tirando os sapatos afivelados com os pés. Seu olhar alcançou a janela, onde procurou por ele na rua. Com passos lentos, a cabeça baixa, as mãos nos bolsos, ele se afastava, não olhando para trás. Deu as costas para a cena angustiante, e agarrou o colar. Estava farta de oscilações de humor, situações, cansada desse jogo idiota, onde ela virava uma mocinha chorona e ele o rei do gelo. Caiu na cama, sem trocar de roupa.

Seu retrato a encarava, seus olhos intensos.

Será que aquilo teria um fim?, ela se perguntava, dedilhando a fotografia.

* * *

Como sempre, desculpem a demora. Férias né.. hehehe

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e, como sempre, deixem uma review ;)

Beijo, Lena.


	10. Chapter IX

Muitas eram as razões que explicavam o quão corajoso Ronald Weasley era. Chegava até a ser levemente conhecido por isso, o que o enchia de felicidade. No entanto, desde que se lembrava, uma coisa despertava nele um sentimento que impedia a atuação da bravura e da vontade de aventura que possuía. Algo que, a princípio, não sabia classificar. Mais intenso que uma vontade, do que um sentimento, ou um pensamento.

Chamava-a então de 'aquilo'.

Aquilo, que o assolava com mais intensidade do que o medo de aranhas, receio de ser sempre a sombra de seu melhor amigo ou apreensão diante dos exames finais. Aquilo, que o fazia desafiar a tudo e a todos, entretanto, o impedia de dizer-lhe apenas três palavras mágicas, nem mesmo somente através de atitudes. Cada gesto lhe custava noites sem dormir, mãos suando frio, o coração a ponto de sair pela boca, os tremores instentes e a voz falha.

A coisa estranha e sem muitas definições, mas que ele sabia, no fundo, se chamar amor. Ah, o amor. Era tão compensador e tão louco. Era tão duro e tão complicado.

Complicado era, definitivamente, a palavra exata para definir sua relação com a única garota que havia amado. Ela era complicada, era muita coisa para absorver. Instigava-o, encantava-o, de modo que ele se perguntava se não deveria ter demorado mais para conhecê-la. Ser mais maduro, mais experiente, mais interessante, talvez. Ou então, se houvessem outras antes dela, fosse mais fácil, e ele saberia o que fazer. Contudo, não conseguia imaginar que tipo de mulher poderia causar todos aqueles sintomas nele, ou que despertasse tantos instintos ao mesmo tempo. Ele achava que os muitos anos de dúvidas e espera haviam tornado tudo muito mais intenso, e gostava daquilo. Sabia que ela se sentia da mesma maneira que ele. Após tantos momentos, confissões e intimidades, era evidente que ele a afetava tanto quanto o oposto.

Curiosamente, ela ainda frequentava sua casa, ainda que muito menos que antigamente. Não havia nenhuma discussão, nem olhares tortos. Nenhuma falsa cordialidade. Apenas ignoravam-se, e sua família, após uma certa resistência, aprenderam a não estranhar o fato e a não falar mais sobre ela. Conhecendo-a, suspeitava que ela continuava ali por sua educação e respeito por seus pais, pela amizade com Ginny, que ultimamente parecia sorridente demais, e agora pelas conversas em particular com George. Acreditava que ela o ignoraria para sempre, entretanto, fora o oposto. Não entendia muito bem o significado daquilo, mas perguntar seria mostrar que se importava. Embora todos soubessem disso, ele preferia deixar o assunto debaixo de panos quentes.

Doía menos, sabe como é.

Agora, deitado no velho sofá, metade das pernas para fora dele tamanho o comprimento, olhava para o teto, onde rabiscava algumas coisas sem sentido com a varinha. Aquela história idiota de aposta deveria tomar um espaço maior em seu cérebro, mas a lembrança de tê-la novamente em seus braços era muito mais intensa. É claro que ainda se repreendia por tudo aquilo, de alguma maneira. Jamais deveria ter deixado-a sem explicações plausíveis, mas, principalmente, jamais deveria ter deixado-a ir. As coisas eram tumultuadas quando estavam juntos, mas valia tanto a pena. Não era uma desculpa muito boa, mas ainda estava realmente chateado com as suspeitas de Hermione. Ele nunca, em hipótese alguma, faria uma aposta daquele jeito. Na verdade, aposta nenhuma que envolvesse-a.

Sua garganta parecia fechar quando lembrava que ela o considerava esse tipo de homem.

Entretanto, não podia evitar sentir-se como se tivesse dezesseis anos novamente, recordando-se de cada mísero instante do que era estar com ela. Do que era tocar sua pele, agarrar seus cabelos. Sentir suas unhas arranhando-o - os machucados estavam quase sarados, e ele não ficava feliz com isso -, sua voz sussurando palavras desconexas. Sentou-se direito no sofá, o rosto entre os dedos, tentando reter mais um pouquinho daquela noite. Os detalhes lentamente lhe sumiam, e ele concluía sempre que a única solução para aquilo seria estar novamente com ela. Mergulhar intensamente nas inteligentes e enigmáticas orbes castanhas, notar o engolir em seco dela e sentir-se arrepiando.

O crepitar do fogo aumentou consideravelmente, e, mais por reflexo, seus olhos azuis se ergueram, focalizando a moça sair das chamas verdes que lambiam sua roupa. Hermione bateu nas próprias pernas para tirar as cinzas, somente notando a presença dele após alguns momentos. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente quando, assim como ele, percebia o azul e o castanho se prendendo daquela maneira irresistível. Talvez ela tivesse compreeendido o que ele havia se dado conta desde que a viu: das várias vezes em que ela estivera ali, em nenhuma estavam totalmente a sós.

Respirou fundo.

- Vou chamar Ginny, senta aí, Hermione.

- Eu.. Obrigada, Ron.

Ergueu-se, desviando os olhos da figura baixa, como se isso pudesse ajudar a manter sua postura. Antes que pudesse dar mais alguns passos, no entanto, lembrou-se das mãos pequenas agarrarando seus pulsos, de como a área em que ela lhe tocava parecia queimar, e como seus olhos ardiam ao olhar para baixo e encontrar novamente os dela. Recordou-se de como a proximidade lhe tirava a possibilidade de ser distante, aniquilava uma opção.

Impedia-o de sair de cena.

- Não. Quer saber? Não vou chamar ninguém.

Deu meia volta lentamente, os dedos correndo pelos cabelos vermelhos. Fechou os olhos com força e se forçou a encará-la. Ela desviou o olhar, para então buscar as orbes azuis. Seu rosto mantinha-se impassível, deixando-o levemente desnorteado. Tinha tanta coisa para dizer. É nesses momentos em que ele praguejava contra sua incapacidade de ser objetivo: se perdia em cada detalhe insignificante de suas roupas, no jeito que seus cabelos estavam, como o fogo estalava, refletindo um brilho avermelhado nos fios. Algo nela parecia entender a necessidade do momento, e não o apressava, não questionava o silêncio, somente aguardava, as mãos torcendo-se intensamente.

- Nem sei exatamente o que te falar, Hermione. Tem tanta coisa que eu tenho pensado - eu sei, pode rir, mas eu tenho pensado tanto que acho que preciso de uma penseira, ou não sei, acho que talvez se eu te disesse eu me sentisse mais aliviado..

- Então me diga o que quer dizer, Ron. - ela pediu com a voz esmagada, olhando para algum ponto acima de seu ombro.

Com passos hesitantes, atravessou a sala, sem saber onde parar - onde pudesse encará-la melhor, tocá-la, ou talvez tomá-la em seus braços? Pensou que ia tropeçar, tamanha a ansiedade.

- Eu.. é meio insignificante agora. Talvez eu tenha demorado muito. Ela balançou a cabeça e respondeu, olhando para cima: - Achei que isso só acontecia comigo. Tanta coisa que eu queria ter dito. Que você precisava saber, que eu precisava ouvir. - Como o quê, por exemplo? - o desespero tingia gradativamente suas palavras, e sentia suar frio, uma necessidade cada vez maior de agarrar seus ombros e forçá-la a encará-lo de verdade. - Como você me dizer que precisa de mim. Finalmente, seus olhos perfuravam os dele, mais intensamente do que ele pensava acontecer. Em algum lugar, ele ouvia às palavras, no entanto, nenhum som saía de seus lábios. Seus dedos se estendiam suavemente para ele, sua boca se entreabria, como se esperasse pelos lábios de Ron, e tinha a impressão de que ela esperava que ele a perdoaria, ou talvez perdoasse a si mesmo. Ela era culpa, era a perfeição. Era tão bom, tão bom, e então aquilo se tornava mau.

- Eu sempre.. sempre precisei de você - engolia em seco, e percebeu que ele se incomodava mais com as conclusões a seu respeito sobre a aposta do que poderia imaginar. - Ou você perdeu todo o senso da realidade, Hermione, ou simplesmente nunca me conheceu de verdade. E eu sinto muito - emendou rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo - ainda não estou pronto para te perdoar. Sem esperar pelo toque que ansiava, deu alguns passos de costas, e então virou-se em passos rápidos para seu quarto. Trancou a porta, recostando-se nela. Sóbrio, anestesiado.

Precisava sair dali.

* * *

NA: Sim, eu arrumei esse finzinho. Tava medíocre demais para deixar aí. A vergonha alheia se abateu em algumas pessoas que leram, e eu realmente senti vergonha própria.

Meu Merlin. Vocês me desculpam? Eu digo mais, eu sinto muito, esse capítulo está uma droga, é o finzinho, eu juro, é só uma ponte para o final. É o penúltimo, e eu não tive exatamente muito tempo para escrevê-lo, porque estava na praia, depois recebi uma amiga do Japão aqui em casa, não nos viamos desde que estivemos juntas no Canadá(quase 2 anos, já!) e não tivemos muito tempo para nada. Eu sinto muito, muito muito muito.

Eu prometo, o próximo(e último) será o melhor de todos. Eu juro.

Beijos, Lena.

ps: podem me agredir verbalmente nas reviews. Eu mereço.


	11. Chapter X

NA: Seria bem legal ler enquanto escuta essa mini(muito, muuito mini) playlist, nessa ordem. Eu escrevi cada trecho ouvindo as músicas, e a letra delas cai superbem em todos os contextos aqui. enjoy!

I will be - Leona Lewis  
Moments - One Direction  
Please don't leave me - Pink  
Come home - OneRepublic

* * *

_A batalha está em suas mãos agora _  
_Mas eu vou colocar minha armadura para baixo _  
_Se você disser que prefere o amor do que lutar_

Ninguém apareceu por ali, embora ela jurasse que as ondas de tensão que emanavam do encontro deveriam ter chamado a atenção de alguma alma. A lareira apagara-se sozinha, como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde d'água nas labaredas vermelhas. Vermelhas, como os fios que repousavam nos travesseiros brancos. Como ficava sua pele ao lembrar-se daquilo.

Como o sangue.

Lentamente, encaminhou-se para a janela, apoiando os dedos no vidro frio. Não queria ser vista, não queria ser lembrada. Cada episódio como aquele martelava mais ansiosamente em seu cérebro, fazia seu coração bater com mais intensidade do que pensava ser possível, e então, como agora, parecia se esgotar, e cada mínimo ato de bombear sangue de seu coração para artérias custava-lhe cada gota de energia que possuía. Talvez por isso estivesse tão magra.

Ele a encarava como uma estranha. Aquilo doía quase tanto quanto uma Cruciatus. Não podia continuar daquela maneira. Não era mais uma adolescente, haviam tantas coisas mais importantes do que esses melodramas, entretanto, agora nada parecia valer mais a pena do que tê-lo de volta.

Haviam lutado tanto para chegar até onde chegaram. Simplesmente não era justo acabar aquele sonho com um pesadelo.

Seu julgamento estava nebuloso como o céu que iluminava as pontas de seus dedos, no entanto, sabia que não havia mais nada que pudesse dizer para fazê-lo enxergar o que ele significava para ela. Acreditava que, no fundo, jamais havia tentado explicar como ele era essencial para ela. Ainda assim, ele nunca havia dito adeus, e só nesse momento ela entendia o quão longe ele iria. Apesar de tentar se convencer daquilo, ela não poderia continuar sem ele. Após tantas incertezas, tanto terror e medo em sua vida, honestamente, era ele quem a tirava das trevas e fazia tudo ficar bem.

Tocou distraidamente a superfície opaca do coração pendurado em seu pescoço. Curiosamente, impregnado com o cheiro dele. Tão.. enlouquecedor e calmante, ao mesmo tempo, em doses exatamente iguais. Ainda assim, o leve aroma não lhe causava nem o começo do que sentia ao encostar o rosto em seu pescoço quente e aspirar todo o seu perfume. Sentia tanta, tanta falta. Tão próximo, tão convidativo..

Abriu os olhos energicamente, clareando seus pensamentos. Sentia que era a sua vez de tomar a iniciativa, e não somente acumular o próximo episódio como uma tentativa frustrada de reconciliação. Estava na hora de lembrar que não eram mais crianças. Havia tanto para viverem juntos.

Eles se gostavam tanto, há tanto tempo.

E agora, com passos inicialmente vacilantes, sentia que podia respirar, porque em breve estaria com ele. Precisava ter forças para isso. Não fazia barulho ao subir as escadas da casa estranhamente silenciosa e escura, cujas silhuetas de luar iluminavam os corredores confusos, cujo caminho ela sabia de cor.

A porta estava fechada, e não havia uma fenda de luz no chão, mas não hesitou ao tocar a maçaneta fria, sorrindo levemente ao ler o quadro torto na porta onde lia-se 'Ronald'.

O vento esfriava o quarto, a janela não estava fechada. Nenhuma porta do guarda roupa aberta, nem sequer uma capa largada no chão, o quarto vazio. Cada terminação nervosa trabalhava furiosamente, a adrenalina esfriando seu estômago e fazendo-lhe tremer as mãos.

Onde diabos ele estaria?

Em cima da cama, o velho desiluminador. Hesitante, pegou-o nas mãos, girando-o entre os dedos, de repente acionando-o. A luz do luar se extinguiu. Com uma nota muda de assombro ela a viu, entre algumas árvores no pomar. Era, apesar da simplicidade, maravilhosa, e sentiu que poderia passar o resto da noite ali, observando-a.

A lembrança de Ron contando a ela sobre aquela misteriosa bolinha de luz que o levou para onde ela estava surgiu como uma lufada de ar que provinha da janela. Faziam tantos anos, e tudo o que ela se perguntava era como não o tomou em seus braços naquele exato momento, aceitando suas palavras e seu amor. Eles eram tão genuínos.

Felizmente, ela sabia o que fazer. Com passos rápidos, refez todo seu caminho, abrindo a porta da cozinha escura para o jardim. Agora, ali, o vento fustigando seus cabelos, sentiu apreensão e até um certo medo. Num piscar de olhos, jurou ter visto os contornos de um terrier prateado na luz.

Não hesitou mais: seu amor a esperava, onde estivesse.

O barulho da grama achatada sob seus pés era praticamente imperceptível, pois a única coisa que lhe importava era o calor que emanava da luz. Ela se aproximou, lentamente, descansando em seu peito, onde, tinha absoluta certeza, jazia seu coração. O calor se espalhou em ondas, e ela sentia que realmente poderia fazer o que quisesse.

Estranhamente, não mentalizou nenhum lugar quando desaparatou, somente nele, e no quanto ela gostava dele.

A nesga de luar que escapava das charmosas cortinas iluminava o rosto com olhos fechados. Seu sono era inquieto, e visivelmente havia acabado de se deitar: ainda não estava na costumeira bagunça de edredons e cobertores, onde se via somente um borrão vermelho. Estava até obssessivamente organizado, um braço salpicado de sardas para fora dos edredons cor de café, brilhantes como somente a seda sabe ser, a mão repousando ao lado do rosto. Virava-se ocasionalmente, resmungando. Sabia que ele jamais resmungava se dormia realmente bem. Conhecia bem demais seu sono das vezes em que ele a visitava nas madrugadas.

Ele estava ali, parecendo tão sozinho. Ela deveria abraçá-lo e deitá-lo, vendo seu cabelo contrastar com os lençois e seus olhos azuis brilharem. Simplesmente não parecia certo.

'Mas se eu te decepcionei, eu vou mudar isso.', pensou. Porque ela nunca o deixaria partir de verdade.

Virou-se para a porta, sem entender exatamente onde estava. Era um local confortável, curiosamente do mesmo jeito que imaginava sua casa quando eles finalmente se casassem. Em situação adversa, teria aberto a porta e investigado o resto do lugar, mas parecia-lhe tão insignificante. Sorrindo nervosamente com a atitude tão típica dele, voltou-se para a janela, lacrando-a. Queria estar com ele, deitar-se a seu lado e deixar-se ser envolvida por seu amor. Mas ao invés disso, sentou-se na poltrona a seu lado, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Seu coração batia mais forte, sentindo sua presença, e o tempo parecia parar, enquanto tentava silenciar seu ofegar. Não conseguia esconder mais seus sentimentos, sua dor, as tantas lágrimas que havia chorado, mesmo que tentasse. Mas ela não queria escondê-los.

Nunca mais.

* * *

Em algum lugar de sua consciência, ou talvez daquele tão confortável quarto, sabia que não estava sozinho. Seu sono lentamente se dissolvia, fazendo-o mais atento ao que acontecia do outro lado de suas pálpebras.

O soluço baixo parecia ecoar nas paredes forradas de papel de parede, nos armários vazios, no vidro da janela que havia deixado aberta, nas paredes de seu coração. Ele havia prometido a si mesmo há anos atrás que não a faria sofrer mais, entretanto, Hermione estava ali, derramando lágrimas enquanto o observava. Não queria, sentia-se tolo, mas uma fina lágrima teimou, escapando por seus cílios quase brancos. Franziu os olhos, tentando evitar um fluxo desnecessário.

Mãos tremendo tocaram sua pele, tomando a primeira lágrima, estimulando as outras. Tão rapidamente quanto havia encostado nele, ela recuou. Ergueu-se, puxando a camiseta velha dos Cannons para baixo enquanto encaminhava-se para a porta. Trancou-a, puxando a chave e a jogando no chão. O metal tremeluziu por alguns instantes, seu barulho agudo sobressaltando-a. Virou-se, a cabeça baixa, magoado ao vê-la naquela cena que tanto conhecia: os dedos tampando a boca, os olhos brilhando, as bochechas riscadas pelas lágrimas.

Após todas aquelas cenas que havia feito, após as atitudes literalmente inexplicáveis, seria precipitado ou seria sensato acreditar até numa brincadeira estúpida?

- Oh, Meu Deus. - ela murmurou, angustiada, as orbes castanhas subindo e descendo pelo rosto igualmente manchado de Ron. Incomodado, ele desviou os olhos, esfregando com força o rosto.

Seu tom chocado continha todo o espanto de ambos com aquela situação. A trovoada iluminou rapidamente o quarto, a luz branca refletindo nas íris azul-elétrico do rapaz, tornando a cena, de uma maneira estranha, mais esperada ainda. A chuva caía em gotas grossas, abafando suas vozes.

- Nunca pensei que fosse tão ruim te ver assim. - a voz de Hermione saía misturada com mágoa e curiosidade. Ele notava mais lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos castanhos.

- Sinceramente, onde está querendo chegar? - retrucou. Não sabia quando pretendia parar com aquelas respostas. Não queria magoá-la mais, no entanto, a cada palavra sentia-a mais retraída e frágil.

- Não posso mais.. É meio ridículo e completamente desesperado mas.. Só não me abandone novamente. - ela pediu, desesperada, os soluços contínuos. - Você é a melhor parte de mim.

Teve vontade de chutar alguma coisa. Ao invés disso, porém, escondeu o rosto nas mãos, sentindo-as molhadas com uma nova onda de lágrimas. Rapidamente, como se pensasse no tempo perdido, sem querer gastar o que lhe sobrava com outro momento, outro homem, ela levantou-se, traçando uma linha reta para ele. Ficando na ponta dos pés, retirou suas mãos de seu rosto, envolvendo-o com as suas próprias, e ele se deixou fechar os olhos e apreciar o toque. Aquilo tornava tudo mais difícil, e ela soluçou ainda mais forte.

Indeciso, tentou dizer algo, mas temeu que sua voz soasse insensível.

- Faz um tempo que isso virou uma briga de vaidades. Eu preciso de você. Não sei como ser mais óbvia.

Quis gritar a ponto de sair seus pulmões. Cair, molhar seu colo de lágrimas, chorar como uma criança. Estava um pouco farto de tentar ser maduro. Como dizem por aí, "parem o mundo, eu quero descer". Era visível que não tinha aptidão para a coisa, mesmo assim, era obrigado a manter a expressão longe da de um estúpido herói de um dramalhão. Engoliu em seco, olhando para cima, fechando as mãos em punhos. Tudo o que precisava fazer era concordar com ela. Esquecer detalhes insignificantes, porque senão tudo o que haviam passado para chegar até ali não valeria a pena.

Ele sempre a quis tanto, e ela estava ali, do jeito que ele imaginava. Precisava parar de colocar obstáculos naquilo, porque era inevitável: eles iam ficar juntos no fim.

Flashes teimavam em passar nas esquinas de sua mente, voltando no tempo, enquanto eles jogavam bolas de neve um no outro, andavam de mãos dadas, se encontravam às duas da manhã em seu quarto, aprendia com ela músicas trouxas, temia por sua segurança na Guerra, se aproximavam do limite. Ouvia sua consciência sussurar de volta para ela.

- Eu não posso lutar contra isso. Eu sempre soube, e soube que ia ser difícil mas.. Tenho esperado por isso, por você, faz tanto tempo.

Sentiu que cessariam as lágrimas. As dele, pelo menos. Ela, por outro lado, era uma chorona categórica: demoraria um pouco mais. Sorrindo, baixou os olhos para Hermione, seus cabelos em um nó frouxo perto da orelha esquerda, sua boca fina tão convidativa, seu olhar tão conhecido, aliviado e ansioso por mais.

Lembrou-se de uma pilha de suas roupas largadas no carpete fofo de seu quarto.

Sentia-se caindo.

* * *

Então.. o último capítulo acabou tendo mais ou menos o triplo do tamanho desse, então eu o dividi. Daqui a alguns dias postarei o fim. Espero que achem esse agradável, leiam com a playlist que eu fiz, vale a pena, e se preparem: eu peguei gosto pela coisa, o final está cheio de cenas pra lá de picantes. (ai, como eu tô bandida.. hahahaha)

Beijos, Lena!


End file.
